All For One
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Everyone has things they don't like about their friends. Little and big things you would never say. Because you are friends and nothing can ever change that. Best friends can't become worst enemies, it can't be. Right? Actually…You're wrong... Sam/Scam


****

CLOVER FANS BEWARE

HELLO people. :D (There is a reason that is up there, please pay caution to it.)

So this is a story for my awesome friend…wait for it…**Poison's Ivy's **BIRfTHDAY! YAYAYAYAYAY! - ahem. I am good. SO yea it's another long one-shot (I swear I didn't know this one was going to get so long…ugh oh well).

Disclaimer: *has gone out to celebrate Ivy's b-day and won't be coming back until next year* (Sorry, I know you miss it. *sniff*)

Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY IVY! **I'm sorry this is like a 9 hours late and I tried to have it done by 12 but failed to do so ugh. Sorry. :( BUT ANYWAY, happy birthday! I hope you like this story even though it's been like all re-planned.

**AND NOW FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY GREETING: ***clears her throat* You are awesome. You have been such an awesome friend over the years to me and I'm so thankful for you. And I hope from the bottom of my heart that any problems that you have in your life disappear forever (and if they be stupid and don't go on their own, I have my minions ready to take care of it *nods*) Oh and if I ever successfully use my evil and take over the government here (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA), there will be an IVY DAY on July 19th :P (That's right people mark your calendars already!)

I hope you enjoy AFO. :D:D:D

* * *

"Why haven't I just killed them all, already?" _he _muttered to himself as he sat there in total annoyance while watching his three wonderful targets through a camera he had installed in their villa. _"__And Jerry thinks they are __**so**__ safe__"_ he thought with his lips twisted into a sinister smirk as he listened to their conversation.

"No you didn't! I saw him first!" he heard the blonde whine making him cringe at the sound of her irritating voice. How did anyone put up with her anyway? He was sure she had the ability to make anyone's brain melt solely with the sound of her voice, he hated seeing her often. "Stupid girl" he muttered as he kept eavesdropping on what was being said, trying to glean something he could use from this. It was obvious they were having some kind of argument. He had to admit it was a little shocking because he didn't know these girls even _had _fights.

"Clover, can you please stop?" he heard Alex say, obviously trying to keep the peace as usual. "No I can't! Sam thinks Dustin is into her when he's sooo obviously into me!" A scoff escaped the girl he knew as Samantha. "I never said that, he just asked me for help with Chemistry class!" A snort followed that statement from Clover. "Yea right!"

_Scam__'__s _left eyebrow raised and he found himself stunned when he realized what the two greatest best friends in the world were fighting over. _"__A boy?__…__ Seriously?__"_he thought then found himself laughing out loud. He would have expected something a little more…worth fighting over than some guy who sounded like an idiot (which he must be if he was into Clover). Seriously why not go for Alex or Sam instead? But Clover? Seriously? Glancing at the redhead he smirked as he watched her yelling at her friend, trying to knock some sense into her brain, something that was proving to be a worthless effort. He could practically see steam blowing out of her ears and her face turning red from rage.

"_Wow, it looks like she almost hates Clover as much as me right now__"_he thought as he watched them both argue all for some stupid high school boy. Could one single man really drive such a wedge between these two inseparable girls?

"Whatever!" Sam yelled tiredly before standing up and moving to go into her room. She was tired of this nonsense and really wanted this ridiculous fight to end. There was only one thing that would let that happen. Sam paused when she reached the door, resting her palm on the edge of the door frame. "Look if it makes you happy… I'll teach you what Dustin wanted to know and YOU can teach him so that he won't ask me, okay?" she said making Clover finally stop. The blonde paused for a second before she grinned in delight knowing she had won. "Aww thanks Sammie! You're the best!" Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head before muttering that it was cool and going into her room before Clover started planning her strategy to get Dustin for herself right in front of her.

Closing the door Sam dropped her head and sighed. "Why do I always have to be the one to give up?" Sam said out loud, not realizing she was being listened to. Scam watched her with curious eyes, having shifted now to the camera he had installed in Sam's room and ignoring the other one which was showing Clover jumping up and down at her victory. Sam sighed again as she kept whispering to herself. "For a friend Clover really can be insensitive sometimes…"she said sadly. "Would it kill her to be a little less selfish?" she muttered before she forced a smile onto her lips while she shrugged. "Whatever. Who cares about Dustin? It's not like I really wanted him anyway" she reasoned with her nose up proudly before she sat down at her desk and began studying for the test she had tomorrow.

Watching the redhead closely with narrowed eyes he whispered to himself. "So that's how it works...she just gives up and let's Clover have her way." It seemed that she was the one who was always making the sacrifices. That had to put a strain on her, did it not? Always giving up? He couldn't help but wonder if one day there would be some man that she would not want to give up even for Clover. There had to be.

Shutting off the cameras he remained deep in thought over what he had just witnessed. It seemed the friendship between these girls, at least Clover and Sam wasn't as strong as it appeared to the world. It seemed more like a give and take situation to his eyes. One where Sam seemed to be giving more than often. And that kind of friendship _could_ in fact be broken without much difficulty. Scam felt himself glare. How many days had he wished he could eliminate them, and defeat them. What hadn't he tried? He had tried almost every violent method known to him (of which there were many) only to get no where in the end. But the answer to his problems, the method was finally clear to him. He finally saw the answer staring him right in the face. It wasn't violence that could defeat them, it was the opposite.

A smirk placed itself on his face as he thought about it. This plan was...perfect. They would never see this coming. No, he was about to do something so unorthodox for a villain, an enemy. He was about to prey on their insecurities and egos and use them to his total advantage. They would all become puppets in his hands. Still smirking he walked over to the full length mirror in his hideout and glanced at himself. _"__Clover__…"_he thought remembering what she was always after.

Looks.

Glancing at his face, he knew most girls went for it easily. Although he himself hardly cared to notice he had been told several times how "good" he looked and to be honest many times it was his face that got him out of trouble. Certain times it was his seemingly innocent face that left people puzzled at how he could be a ruthless criminal and while they were too busy looking at him and labelling him a good guy, he was able to stick a knife into their back with ease and slip away undetected. It had served him well.

His thoughts flickered to Alex next and he quickly remembered she was just a sweet girl that cared for personality and kindness above anything else. And charm for him, was not difficult to fake. He had done it before and could do it again if necessary.

"_Sam__…"_he thought knowing she was the most complex of the team. The one that almost always managed to stop him with her brains and quick thinking. She had also been the one to have a crush on him, although he was sure those feelings were long gone by now. She was most into smarts and intelligence. A smirk adorned his face because he knew he had the mind of a genius and there was no way that even Samantha could deny that fact.

Thankfully he had been born with everything they would want and he was going to use that. He himself was about to become part of his arsenal of weapons, and conquer these spies for good. _"__Why didn__'__t I think of trying this before?__"_he thought, astonished at how easy it could have been to break up these girls only he hadn't seen it all this time. If this plan worked he would be able to break them all up and then all his troubles would be over. A smirk was set on his lips because he knew this was going to be fun. He was going to be able to play with their hearts and their friendship before he destroyed them all for good. It was obvious their strength lay in sticking together and they only ever got anywhere because they were an unbreakable team.

"But from what I've just seen…that may not last much longer" he said calmly as he thought about the atypical new plan that had formed itself in his mind. He had to make this plan perfect and he would do that, and this time they would have NO ONE else to blame for their downfall but themselves. A small frown touched his lips as doubt clouded his mind. "That is if it works..." he said to himself knowing it was highly possible it may not. These girls were best friends, they shouldn't be that easy to break up. It was very likely what he was about to do would not work at all and in the end their friendship would hold through, maybe even come out stronger than before. It was still worth a shot though. He would just have to wait and see.

* * *

Yawning tiredly Jerry turned off his computer, glad that it was the end of the day at last. There were so many things weighing on his mind like the orientation for the new spies tomorrow or the fact that Tim Scam had escaped again and had not yet been found. He sighed knowing all he wanted right now was some peace and quiet and some sleep. He would have Sam, Clover and Alex try and look for Scam again tomorrow, it was too late to disturb them now. Moving to turn off GLADIS. for the night Jerry smiled. "All right, we are done for today" he said leaning down to the floor to hit the "off" button. GLADIS beeped and spoke to him. "Well finally, I was starting to think today would nev-"

"Hello Jerry." Jerry's eyes widened when GLADIS suddenly sounded different and his head snapped up at the source of the new voice. "GLADIS? Is something wrong?" he asked touching the machine in confusion only to step back in surprise when he heard a masculine chuckle that was way too familiar. His eyes remained wide in shock as he stared at the machine. "No it can't be...how...how is that even possible?"

"Yes it's me Jerry, your good friend Tim Scam" the voice said in amusement making Jerry glare. Somehow Scam had managed to use GLADIS as a contacting device and was using it to talk to him from his hideout. "What do you want, Tim?" Jerry said tiredly while trying to figure out how to track down Scam through GLADIS.

Another chuckle could be heard. "I just wanted to tell you a little secret Jerry" he said and Jerry only got more and more confused not knowing what on earth Scam was talking about. He wasn't left curious for too long because Scam spoke again. "See Jerry here is the thing... I am in love with one of the girls in your little trio of spies" he said straightforwardly making Jerry's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "Wha..What?" Jerry screamed knowing this was preposterous and highly out of character for Tim Scam. "What are you talking about?" Jerry screamed wondering if Scam had suddenly gone insane. Scam only chuckled at the shock in Jerry's tone, enjoying the moment.

"You heard me. I love either Clover, Alex or Sam..." He paused before continuing in an eerie tone. "And whoever she is, I am going to take her away...and the other two girls..." he chuckled making Jerry's heart flap around in panic. "What?" Jerry screamed at the voice in utter panic, wondering what else he had planned. Scam chuckled. "The other two girls...will die." Jerry fell faint on the spot. "Have a wonderful evening Jerry" Scam's voice teased before disappearing and leaving Jerry in a state of hyper panic. He took a deep breath, his face turning morbidly pale as he tried to figure out what to do. He hadn't seen this coming at all and he really didn't know how to deal with this. Tim Scam was in love with one of his spies? Tim Scam was in...love?

"He has to be up to something" Jerry muttered under his breath while rubbing his temples knowing Scam was always up to something. Why would he love any of his spies? He hated all of them with a passion. "But what could he possibly gain by doing this?" he thought in confusion only to shudder when he remembered how Scam had said he would kill the other two spies and take one of them away for good. He wasn't sure which was worse. He also didn't know if Scam was totally serious. But deep down Jerry knew just because it had been Tim Scam of all men that had said that, he knew he would make it happen at any cost. Tim Scam DID NOT bluff, he never had. The girls were in danger, all of them.

"I guess I have to start with telling them" he said to himself knowing his spies were in more danger than ever now. He could only wonder how they would react to this strange and bizarre news. Pushing a button on the console he waited and in a few short moments angry screams were directed at him, asking him why on earth he had WOOHPED them at 1:00 am. "What gives Jerry?" Clover screamed. "I have a date with Dustin tomorrow, I need my beauty sleep!"

Sam rolled her eyes not believing the things Clover gave so much importance to, and the fact that she hadn't stopped mentioning Dustin for a single moment since she had backed out. _"Does she ever give it a rest?"_ she thought in annoyance before shaking her head. "What she means is we have a test tomorrow first period and need our rest" Sam said giving Clover a small, warning glare. Alex said nothing, ignoring the silent banter between her two friends and looking at Jerry's pale and scared looking face instead. "Is something wrong Jerry?" she asked sincerely realizing something must be up. Jerry never did WOOHP them this late before...

"Yes..." he started slowly while racking his brain for a way to break the news. He knew they would think he had gone crazy as soon as he said what he had to. "It's about Scam..." he started slowly. Sam's eyes widened. "Wait? You found him? Where is he?" Jerry shook his head. "Not exactly, girls he..." He took a deep breath. "He said something very troubling to me today." Clover's eyebrow raised. "When isn't he saying something troubling? What is it this time? He threatened to blow up WOOHP? Again?" She huffed. "We have got your back Jerry, I thought you knew that by now." Jerry shook his head not knowing how to go about saying this. It was just so awkward. "It's not that.." He took a deep breath. "He said..." He fumbled with the words, his tongue having difficulty letting them be spoken. He tried again. "Scam said that he..." Jerry gulped. "He said that-"

"What Jerry is _trying_ to say, is that I told him a little secret today." They were all shocked to hear a male voice coming from GLADIS. "What the heck!" Clover screamed in shock while staring at GLADIS. "Jerry I think your machine is damaged, it sounds like a man!" Sam rolled her eyes. "Uh new flash Clover, that is Scam's voice. He's probably using GLADIS to talk to us" she said all knowingly knowing his voice way too well to not recognize it. Clover huffed before facing GLADIS (Scam) only to find that GLADIS was turned off. "What the?...Where did he go?" Clover said before the large screen behind Jerry's desk turned on and Scam's face flickered onto it.

"Wow.." Sam couldn't help but whisper because Scam made it look so easy to simply hack into Jerry's high-tech office and use whatever he wanted. Then again he _was_ a genius. Brushing off her awe at his methods she put on an angry face and joined her friends in glaring at Scam while she waited for him to explain what he was up to. "Well that's better isn't it" Scam said casually giving them all a smirk. "Now where was I... Hmm the secret yes. I told Jerry that I love one of you" he said with a small smile on his face, his eyes twinkling mischievously while looking tender.

The room went dead silent after the words left his mouth causing him to smirk harder because he knew they were in morbid shock right at this moment. "...What?" Alex managed to squeak out making him chuckle. "You heard me" he said calmly crossing his arms over his chest. Sam blinked in shock, shaking her head to try and come around. "Wait...what?" He gave her a small smirk before Clover began screaming. "Okay, what the hell are you up to now Scam? You intrude into our lives to tell us you "love" one of us?" her hands flew around frantically as she spoke making him laugh inside at her reaction.

He hadn't even started the game yet and they were already so entertaining. "That's right" he said still smiling, a rare thing for him to do, but he needed to look sincere to them. He glanced at them all slowly taking in the mounting shock in their eyes and the startled looks they were greeting him with. _"Perfect..." _he thought arrogantly as he enjoyed their reactions. They all looked like they were about to faint on the spot at any given second.

"Oh and one more thing..." he said softly after several moments of enjoying their torment, finally giving them an evil smirk. "The other two of you will sadly have to die" he said in a fake sad voice. They all froze all over again when they heard what he said making him smirk inwardly because he knew adding that little information was enough to make them all pay attention. Even Sam, the most logical, who would not have just been moved by the idea of being loved by him would now be troubled as well. But it didn't take them too long to recover because they were all used to receiving death threats from Tim Scam and this was nothing new. "And what do you plan on doing with the one of us that you "love" then?" Alex asked awkwardly, hardly believing she was having this conversation with him of all guys.

Scam chuckled for a moment making them wait as he studied the agitated and shocked looks on their faces. "I'll be taking her away of course" he whispered clearly before the screen went black and Scam was no where to be seen. After he disappeared everyone remained silent quietly thinking over what had just occurred. It was hard to believe that, that had just happened.

"...What...just happened?" Alex finally breathed out after getting over some of her shock. "I'm actually not sure" Jerry said as he sat down at his desk with his head in his hands. Scam always had to do something to ruin their peace of mind, as if his running away from jail again wasn't bad enough already. "What ever it is, it can't be good. He's definitely up to something, that much is for sure." The girls stayed silent knowing Jerry was right, Scam had to be up to something. This was just so unlike Tim Scam, announcing that he was in love with one of them? What was he thinking to gain out of this.

"What should we do Jerry?" Sam asked quietly. Jerry shrugged staying silent for a moment while he thought this through. "I'll try to track him down but it won't be easy..." he sighed as stress pounded away at his brain. "In the mean time you girls should take extra caution and watch your backs." He looked at them all with concern. "Don't let this get to you, I'm sure that's what he wants." The spies nodded slowly trying to understand what to do in this abnormal situation.

Jerry sighed giving them a small smile, still looking concerned knowing whether they wanted it or not this was going to weigh on their minds. The fact that he had just threatened to kill two of them and the fact that he declared he was to take one of them away, that had to be terrifying. But to be honest he was more worried about the one Scam wanted to take away because they were all used to Scam's death threats by now. This thing about being in love with one of the girls...this was new.

Jerry bit his lip thinking of what to say to assure them it was going to be okay. It was easy to see all the worry on their faces even though they were saying nothing and trying to stay strong. He sighed before speaking, knowing there wasn't much he could do in this situation. All he really could do was track Scam down as soon as possible and increase security at the spies villa, but that was it for now. "Just don't think about it but stay on your guard, okay?" he said softly and they all nodded after a moment. "Okay Jerry.." Alex said slowly. "We'll do that" Clover finished.

They left Jerry's office in silence not saying anything to each other. The drive home was dead quiet as they all sat in Clover's car quietly thinking over what they had just witnessed. A half hour later they finally stepped into their villa and closed the door before slumping onto the couch physically beat from lack of sleep and mentally exhausted from shock. "Can you believe this?" Clover said slowly, several moments later when her mouth started working again, her eyes wide and her jaw slightly open. She took a shuddering breath. "Scam...loves one of us?...What the heck?" Alex nodded slowly, her eyes equally wide. "I know..." she whispered, her voice barely above a whisper. "This is way weird." Sam bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Yea..." They were all at a loss for words, this was just so unexpected and had come out of no where.

"What do you think he's up to?" Alex asked softly. "You guys don't think he really means that he actually loves one of us, right?" She gulped slightly while thinking of the criminal mastermind in question in her head and shuddering at the thought. "He must be lying about this...for some reason" she said awkwardly because she had no idea what he was going to get out of pretending to love one of them...unless he did actually have feelings for one of them after all. Clover sighed. "I don't know Alex...he seemed kind of serious to me." Sam bit her lip and nodded, agreeing with Clover. "Yea...the way he said that, it almost looked like he really meant it this time.." Sam crossed her arms over her chest and let out a tired sigh remembering the way he had told them what was on his mind. "Even if he is an exceptional liar...I'm not entirely sure."

The room went dead silent as the three of them tried to let that thought sink in, that possibly Scam, one of the cruellest and most stone-hearted men in the world possibly loved one of them. After several more moments of awkward silence Clover's sharp intake of breath broke the silence. "Wait a minute..." she said slowly. "So it's actually possible TIM SCAM actually loves one of us?" she asked with her face neutral at this point. Sam and Alex nodded slowly in response. "Ew! " Clover screamed suddenly in repulsion. "That's just so so wrong! I mean TIM SCAM?" she said, shrivelling up on the couch in disgust. "He's a criminal! And...and totally creepy!" she said trying to find the right words. Alex nodded. "Tell me about it, and then he goes and does something like this...it doesn't make me think higher of him" she said with an angry pout. Sam sighed, listening to her distraught friends. "I don't think he cares about how we feel about him" she said logically and they all knew it was true.

"What do we do, though?" Clover asked. "This is soo freaky and who knows when he's going to attack us?" Sam shrugged. "I know, that's why Jerry told us not to think about it and let him track Scam down." Alex nodded while rubbing her arms sleepily. "Thinking about him loving us isn't going to do us any good anyway. Let's just put Scam out of her heads" she suggested making Clover and Sam nod. "That's a great idea" Clover said then yawned being reminded how tired she was. "Night guys, I'm going to sleep and I don't want to think about him anymore" she said still shuddering. She stopped and turned giving them a pointed look. "You guys should stop thinking about him too and get some rest. Jerry can handle Scam" she said offhandedly before disappearing into her room. Sam and Alex looked at each other for a moment before they sighed and got up realizing Clover was right. "Goodnight Alex" Sam whispered moving to go into her room. "Night Sammie" Alex said before going into her room.

Closing the door to her room Alex fell onto her bed and sighed. Although she had promised Clover and Sam not to think about Scam, she found she couldn't help it. She was, in a word, shocked. Shocked that Scam of all men was confessing his romantic interest in one of them. This just wasn't like the careless, heartless man she had come to know over the years. _"He has to be up to something...but what?" _she thought tiredly as she racked her brain for an answer. It didn't make sense, what could he get out of lying that he loved one of them? Her logical side told her there HAD to be something. That he had come up with a more devious plan this time, something that was impossible to detect by them, and only he knew what chaos he could cause with this new attempt. The answer was locked somewhere in the depths of his twisted mind, somewhere they would never be able to learn it before it was too late.

She sighed deeply as she pulled the blanket up to her chest and stared at the ceiling in confusion, her brain in a mess. Just the thought of possibly being loved by Tim Scam, of being his love interest left her hyper and unsure of where her life was headed now. While she didn't feel it was true, and even if it was she was sure it wasn't her still she couldn't help but think what would happen if she was the one he wanted. "My brain hurts..." she said to herself, knowing she didn't even want to think about the possibility of being Scam's target. Brushing off her thoughts she forced herself to close her eyes and do what Jerry said and not think about Tim Scam or anything he had said. This didn't change a thing. Scam was still their enemy and he still needed to be put back in jail. "Hopefully he'll be locked away again soon" she whispered to herself before she drifted off to sleep.

Back in Clover's room, Clover sat on her bed staring at the wall. While she had been the one to suggest not thinking about Scam at all she found that she really couldn't do that. How could she put this out of her head? He said he had feelings for one of them, that he loved one of them. Remembering what Sam had said not too long ago she remembered that he had indeed looked sincere. "So he really means it?" she asked herself, slightly chewing on her lower lip in pent up frustration. "He loves one of us?" She leaned back against the soft pillows on her bed and closed her eyes as she thought about him silently. Who could it be that he loved? Alex? Sam? She frowned, deep in thought but a moment later she had to admit Scam was a smart guy, probably the smartest she had known. He always went after the best of things so it only made logical sense that he was doing the same now. A gasp left her throat as her eyes widened in understanding. Could it be that he had finally, after all this time noticed that what he had been missing? Could he have finally noticed what most guys noticed in mere moments?

Had he finally noticed how beautiful she was and was finally reacting to it? Clover sighed, thinking about it. Scam had known her for years, he saw her a lot, it did make sense for him to take note of her beauty did it not? He had perfect eyes and even if he was a criminal and dangerous, underneath it all he WAS just a man. All men wanted someone for themselves. All men wanted a pretty girl by their side.

"I guess he can't resist me either..." she said slowly not really being able to help but feel a little amount of pride at that even if it was wrong. Then again she had to admit that she hadn't met a single man in her life that didn't want to be with her. Thinking back now, Scam had really been the only one who hadn't turned around and thrown her a second glance. "But why would he do that if he wants me?" she whispered wonderingly knowing that didn't make much sense. She blinked, deep in thought only to have her eyes widen even more as ideas came to her.

"Could that all have been part of his denial?" She said quietly, her voice soft. "Could him not paying attention to me be because he was trying to fight it?" Her eyes widened remembering all the times when he spoke to her sarcastically or neutrally in the past. He might have done so just to hide what he really felt inside when he came face to face with her. He might have acted like that to hide his urge to react to the attraction he felt to her. That did make sense, because even for him it must be awkward to want an enemy.

She shrugged before rolling her eyes at the obvious fact they always ignored when dealing with him. "He is just a man after all..." she reasoned. _"Being a criminal mastermind and killer doesn't change that fact" _she thought and then sighed knowing all men wanted the chance to be with her no matter what. Scam was a man, so he was obviously just the same. It was as simple as that. She didn't blame him though, she really couldn't because it wasn't like he had a choice anyway. She was just too hard to resist for any man, Tim Scam included.

_"I guess deep down he has the same needs as others" _she thought simply before laying down and closing her eyes wondering what to do now that she had figured things out. Scam was a criminal and needed to be put back in jail but what did this mean for the future? He loved her and that meant her best friends were obviously in a lot of danger and something had to be done about that. He did say he was going to kill the others and that had to be stopped. Sighing she let sleep wash over her knowing she would have to talk to Sam and Alex tomorrow and tell them they needed to do everything to protect themselves against Scam.

In Sam room's, Sam yawned sleepily before crashing on her bed. This had been one heck of a night. She was still in shock over what had happened not too long ago, at Scam's sudden confession of love. Narrowing her eyes in the darkness she thought about the situation logically. This was Tim Scam, he was probably up to something with this, something they just hadn't figured out yet. "Then again..." Sam bit her lip as her mind helplessly flickered over to the memory of when he had told them he loved one of them. She vividly remembered the smile on his face because she could still see it in her head and it didn't take her too long to figure out that for once he had sounded sincere. "But he can easily fake charm" she whispered trying to keep herself from buying his words completely even though the tenderness in his eyes from that moment was not forgotten to her. She slowly rolled on her side, her thoughts still absorbed by him.

"He said he loves one of us and will kill the other two.." she couldn't help but shudder a little at that. But she would have to be lying if she said she was afraid, Scam always said he was going to kill them, this was nothing different. Biting her cheek her mind guiltily focused on what he had said about being in love with one of them instead. Could it really be? Could Tim Scam really be in love with someone? One of them? Ignoring the bizarreness of that statement she began to think hard, trying to figure out who it could be that he might want in between her, Clover and Alex. "…What if it's me?" she said out loud absently before her eyes widened at when she heard what she had just said. "No." she said firmly. There was no way it was her, even if she _was_ the smartest of the trio and Scam was smarter than anyone else she knew. Sam blinked before sighing when she realized she had just been trying to match her personality up with his. She was clearly too tired to think straight if she was coming up with reasons why she might be the one he wanted. Mentally kicking herself she swayed away from the topic a bit and began thinking about Scam and his life and why he was suddenly doing this.

She had known him for so long and she knew he never did anything without a reason. On one hand his reason could be some twisted plan but on the other hand it could be something else. Maybe, just maybe all his years of loneliness had finally gotten to him after all. That did explain why he was suddenly looking for a companion and saying he had picked one. "It can't be easy..." Sam said slowly as she thought about his lifestyle. Living a life of crime, constantly being on the run, being all alone...it had to be hard to be Tim Scam even if he would never be the one to admit that out loud.

Shaking her head Sam suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about Scam at all as Clover, Alex and her had firmly decided. She quickly dismissed her thoughts about him, trying to sleep while easing her mind by reminding herself that this didn't change a thing. It wasn't supposed to change anything. Tim Scam was still their enemy and they needed to watch their backs and try to find Scam and put him back in jail where he belonged. Even if he did claim to be in love with one of them.

* * *

Poking her salad with her fork Clover looked back and forth between Sam and Alex as they sat in the cafeteria at lunch the next day. The air was thick, she could just feel it in the absence of the normal conversations they always had at this time each day. It was easy to tell something had changed and she didn't need to think twice to know what it was. Her friends were obviously wrapped up with thoughts of what had happened last night, even if they weren't saying anything she knew they had to be thinking about it just like she constantly was. But Jerry _had_ told them to not think about it so her friends were probably just obeying that. She nibbled on the edge of a lettuce leaf and sighed softly.

"_But running away from a problem never solved anything" _she thought knowing they needed to talk about Scam and deal with this. Looking at their faces Clover wondered if she should bring up the topic now. She knew they wanted to deal with this, and it was only fair that she did her share and let them know she had figured out part of this puzzle. They had to be wondering who it was that he wanted and she had figured that out last night so it was only right that she tell them. That way their minds could be at ease and they could finally stop worrying that it was them he wanted. After that they could all begin to plan a safe way to stop him from hurting Alex and Sam and get on with their lives. Taking a deep breath she cleared her throat easily gaining both their attentions because no one had been speaking until now.

"What is it Clover?" Alex asked after swallowing the bite she had taken of her sandwich. Clover bit her lip, taking a deep breath knowing she had to do this. Besides, her friends were smart and she was certain they had already figured out it was her that Scam was after. By saying it she was just bringing it out into the open, something that had to be done even if Jerry had told them not to think about it. Glancing at them both she bit her lip before finally speaking. "Guys, which one of us do you think Tim Scam is in love with?" she asked softly keeping her voice low enough so others wouldn't hear.

Both Sam and Alex's eyes went wide at the question, and at the fact that Clover had just popped it like this while they were still at school. Biting her lip, Alex glanced around uncomfortably making sure they weren't being listened to before she spoke to Clover. "I thought we agreed not to talk about this" she said firmly. Sam nodded. "Yea, Jerry told us not to." Clover leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "So none of you have honestly thought about this at all since last night?" she asked sounding a little peeved. Sam looked down guiltily and Alex sighed letting Clover know the answer to her question.

"I know it's weighing on your mind guys, and it's okay…" Clover said sincerely knowing her friends wanted to get this over with. She leaned in closer to them and sighed. "That's why we need to talk about this." Alex sighed tiredly before nodding slowly. "Okay, so I have been thinking about it, and you're right it is weighing on my head." She paused taking a short breath. "But what do we need to talk about? We all know what he said already" she said straightforwardly not seeing where her friend was going with this conversation.

Clover bit her lip and glanced down knowing her friends were still avoiding the subject. "Clover?" Sam said making her glance back up and sigh. "We need to know where we stand and who it is that Scam plans on taking away and who he plans to kill" she said in a whisper while watching her friends sigh letting her know that was not something they wanted to discuss. Sam took a sip of her water before leaning forward on her elbows and giving Clover a slightly confused look. "Why does it matter? We are all in danger."

Alex nodded, looking equally lost as Sam. "Sam's right. Why _does _it matter who Scam is in "love" with anyway?" Clover crossed her arms over her chest about to tell them it did matter because they were the ones in greater danger, not her, only to hear the bell ring before she could speak. After a moment Sam stood up slowly, picking up her books in one hand and food tray in the other. "Time for class" she said shortly before moving to dispose of the tray and head to her Chemistry class. Alex stood up as well quickly moving to get to her soccer practice and leaving Clover to go to her drama class on her own. Clover sighed standing up and glaring at the source of the sound of the bell, unhappy that they hadn't been able to deal with this right now and would have to wait until school was over. She quickly went to class and sat down but her thoughts remained fixed on Tim Scam and what she had to tell her friends about her being the one he loved. And for the rest of the class there wasn't a moment she wasn't thinking about it.

In her class, Sam sighed halfway throughout her lab experiment mentally berating herself not to think about what Clover had said at lunch about who Scam loved and give it any importance but she found that she couldn't stop thinking about it for a single moment. Outside on the soccer field Alex too was uncomfortably having the exact same thoughts.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in silence their eyes remained focused on the television screen as they watched the movie they had picked since coming home after school. It was late now and they were just enjoying a movie before they went to bed. Since the movie was actually an entertaining spy flick, it was a little easier to not think about Scam and what he had told them than it had been all day and for once they were just sitting there without wondering over his words.

Eating some of the popcorn Clover smiled as she watched one of the spies in the movie easily take out the villain and make him fall. It reminded her of all the times they defeated various villains and put them in their place. The next scene that followed was more of the fight and Sam smiled when she noticed the spies in the film were using some of the same techniques they did when they fought. They even sounded like them at times.

"That's it, it's over! Give it up! You're heading back to jail right now Thomas Sham!" one of the spies screamed furiously making the villain stand up and sigh tiredly as he looked at the spy that said that. Sam, Clover and Alex smiled knowing this was the part where the spy would handcuff the villain and put him in jail.

"I only escaped to tell you something Sarah…I need you to hear me out." Their eyes narrowed when they noticed the spy wasn't arresting the villain just yet and they wondered why this movie wasn't going as most spy movies did. The words that left the TV villain's mouth next shocked them into silence.

"Sarah…I just want to tell you I love you and always have." Alex, Sam and Clover went dead silent and slowly tore their gazes away from the screen. The irony of this moment was too much to bear and Alex quickly switched the movie off before they were sucked back into discussing what she didn't want to.

"I'm going to head to bed" Alex said quickly, standing up after giving Sam and Clover a smile only to stop when Clover sighed. "Alex wait." Alex turned around slowly watching her friend sigh again. "We never finished out conversation from lunch today." A groan left Alex's mouth and she was ready to kick herself for picking that goddamned movie knowing it was the reason Clover was bringing this up again. She sighed tiredly while crossing her arms over her chest. "Clover why do you keep bringing it up?" she asked, slightly annoyed. "Jerry instructed us not to think about it and just stay on our guard, why can't you just do that?"

Clover stayed silent not really knowing how to answer that but Sam smiled and placed her hand on Clover's shoulder because she knew what this was about. They weren't best friend's for nothing. "Clover probably thinks it makes more sense to know who is in more danger" she said softly, supporting her friend and Alex nodded seeing that point for the first time. Sam sighed before continuing. "It does make sense for us to know which two of us Scam wants to kill, so Clover is right about-"

"No, that's not it" Clover said suddenly cutting Sam off. Sam glanced at the blonde with confused eyes waiting for her to explain herself. Clover shrugged. "That part is obvious." Alex's eyes widened in shock and awe. "Wait…" she took a step closer to Clover. "So you mean you KNOW who it is that Scam loves or wants?" she asked, sitting next to her friends on the couch. Clover nodded slowly making Sam's eyes widen as well. "Who is it?" she asked while wondering how Clover had figured this out. Had Clover picked up on some important detail that the rest of them had missed?

Clover shrugged not really seeing why her friends appeared so confused. "Well isn't it obvious?" she asked but they only shook their heads because they had no idea. Clover leaned back on the couch and sighed. "It has to be…me of course" she said plainly. Alex's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Any particular reason why, was it something Scam said?" she asked hoping for more information why her poor friend believed it was her Scam was after. Clover only shrugged. "No, he didn't say anything. But it makes the most sense for it to be me…" she started slowly only to be met with confused glances from both her friends who weren't getting the point. Taking a deep breath she realized she needed to elaborate if she wanted to get anywhere with this. "Come on you guys….it's obvious. Guys in general are mostly into me."

Alex and Sam's eyebrows raised at the exact same moment as they glanced at each other in annoyance and disbelief. That was what this was all about? Was that honestly her only reason to believe Scam wanted her? Sam couldn't help but give the blonde a little glare because that really wasn't a good enough reason at all. Finding her friends silent Clover decided to go on and explain her point a little more. "I mean come on…" she began counting off her fingers. "I am the most popular in school, I am the one who got voted in as most photogenic, and I always get asked out on dates a lot." She waved her hand and shrugged. "Like last week in itself I got asked out at least twice each day" she said airily as if that was something to take note of before she started listing off her expansive list of recent boyfriends.

Letting Clover's voice fill her ears Alex could feel her eyes rolling all on their own and Sam could feel her jaw tensing a little at her friend's words. These were her logical reasons for being Scam's choice? She couldn't help but notice Clover sounded a little too overconfident and self-absorbed at this moment and to be honest it was annoying especially with what they were dealing with right now with Scam.

"So what's your point?" Sam asked, successfully stopping Clover's list of boyfriends that she had just been shooting off the top of her head for a while now. Clover sighed while looking at Sam. "My point is, it's obvious he wants me because so many other guys do" she said bluntly making Sam glare again at her response. She was about to says something when the sound of Clover's cell phone ringing filled the room breaking the conversation. Clover leaned over and picked up her phone from the coffee table only to grin slowly when she saw who was calling. "It's Dustin" she said with a dreamy expression on her face. "I've been waiting for this phone call" she said before standing up and telling them she needed to take this call as she disappeared into her room after saying goodnight because it was late.

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes when Clover left because she was still annoyed with how many times she had mentioned Dustin already but she had to admit she was more annoyed with her little speech just now. Glancing at Alex she could tell Alex too wasn't entirely impressed with Clover's reasoning either but the look she was giving her told Sam that she knew this was to be expected from their best friend. In other words, this was normal behaviour from Clover when it came to guys and there was nothing more to be said about it. Alex yawned tiredly before standing up and smiling at Sam. "You should get some sleep Sam we have class again tomorrow" she said before leaving to go into her room, dismissing the topic of Scam entirely for now.

After Alex left Sam walked to her room in slow steps, opening the door a few moments later and slipping inside. She moved to the bathroom to get ready for bed only to stop short when she saw her face in the mirror and the glare, accompanied by the frown that was on it. She hadn't even really realized until now how annoyed she truly was with Clover's behaviour just now. Trying not to think about it she quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face before climbing into bed a few moments later and turning the lights out.

She lay awake in the darkness trying to sleep only to feel her annoyance at Clover come nagging back at her in the quiet of her surroundings. Sometimes she just couldn't believe the things her friend said, nor her reasons for things. Like tonight for example. What made her think of those things she said to them? What made her think Tim Scam wanted her and not anyone else? It didn't even seem like she had put any real thought into her thinking when she had come up with that conclusion.

"_Why __**would **__she think Scam wanted her?" _Sam thought in confusion not understanding Clover's reasoning one bit. Clover never did have an interest in him before, but tonight she had almost made it look like she had, which of course made no sense at all. Sam sighed when she realized that Clover was just doing what she sadly always did. She was just trying to be at the centre of things, in the spotlight like always. But telling herself that this was to be expected from Clover didn't make Sam feel any less annoyed about it.

"Why does Clover always have to make it about HER?" Sam said to herself in annoyance as she stared vacantly at the ceiling trying to curb her disdain for the way her friend was most of the time. "The world doesn't't revolve around Clover. Not always" Sam said, glaring by now as she remembered how many times this had happened before. After a few more moments of annoyed mumbling Sam finally drifted to sleep telling herself not to let this get to her.

_He_ couldn't help but smirk as he watched Sam from the camera installed in her room. This was beyond amusing. Already these girls were beginning to show changes in their friendship and he was left shocked at this reality. He had heard everything that had been said between them and it was shocking even to him that this was actually working. He had never expected this. Tim Scam was shocked that Sam had just been so annoyed with her friend Clover over what she had said. He didn't remember her ever being this annoyed with her before and that made one thing really, really clear.

It was obvious to him that he had already, somehow managed to set a wedge in between their friendship even if they couldn't clearly see it yet. "At this rate…it won't be long" he whispered while watching them all sleeping in their own rooms knowing that tomorrow he was going to step up the game. A smirk touched his lips as he shook his head, still in shock at their strange behaviour for being best friends while he thought to himself. _"So much for unbreakable friendship…" _

* * *

When morning finally rolled around Sam sat at the counter pouring herself a bowl of cereal and smiling at Alex who brought the milk from the fridge. Alex sat down with Sam and smiled while watching her friend eat. She bit her lip while wondering if she should ask but there was one question that had been eating away at her all night. She had to know if Sam was still angry at Clover just because she hated seeing her friends upset. She hated it when there was tension between them, it just didn't feel right and she had easily seen how irritated Sam had been with Clover last night and she hadn't liked that at all. She could only hope a night of peaceful sleep had fixed that.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked softly and Sam glanced at her slightly confused. "Yea why?" Sam asked and Alex sighed. "Well you know you seemed a little more annoyed with Clover than usual last night and…you know." Sam laughed a little and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Alex, it just doesn't matter "she said giving her friend a smile because she knew Alex always meant well. That was also why she had always felt a little bit closer to Alex than Clover. "Anyway.." Sam said. "I have more things to deal with."

Alex nodded, a smile on her face as she quickly made the connection to Sam's statement. "Right, your cousin Isabel's wedding which is coming up in three weeks, right?" Sam nodded smiling brightly before she narrowed her eyes slightly. "You know, I still can't believe she's already getting married." Alex nodded, while stirring her cereal bowl with her spoon, trying to soak the pieces with enough milk to make it taste good. "Yea I know, isn't she like only a year or two older than you?" Nodding Sam shrugged. "Yea she's only 20, but she really likes this guy so I told her to go for it" she said with a small giggle and Alex did a fist pump in the air. "You go girl, always giving people the best advice." Sam smiled. "Aww thanks Alex…but we'll have to see if it was the right advice…" She smirked. "You know in case things mess up." Alex shrugged. "Well if they do, you can make it up to her by finding the best divorce lawyer" she said making Sam laugh out loud and Alex joined in as the kitchen filled with joyful laughter.

"What's all the laughter for?" came Clover's voice a few moments later making them both stop suddenly and clear their throats. "Nothing much" Sam said plainly as Clover at down, joining them at the counter but Alex couldn't help but notice how for some reason Sam seemed to look a little uncomfortable right after Clover had arrived. She brushed it off and took a spoonful of her cereal aiming to finish it before it became soggy.

"Guys we need to talk" Clover said seriously making Alex put down her spoon and look up at her friend, Sam looking up as well. "About what?" Sam asked softly while wondering if she was about to bring up what she had a bad feeling she was going to again. Clover sighed. "I'm worried about you guys. You really need to be careful" she took a deep breath. "Since we don't know when Scam is going to attack you guys and take me away we need to think of a plan to-"

"Hang on a sec Clover." Sam said putting down her spoon and frowning because she had finally had enough of this. "I don't remember him ever saying it was you he wanted." Clover rolled her eyes at how annoyed Sam sounded and she knew this was because Sam always had a hard time seeing the obvious. She honestly always spent too much digging into things but in this case it was obvious that was unnecessary because she had already explained why Scam wanted her for obvious reasons. Still, when she saw the determined look on Sam's face she realized she was going to have to say it again.

She sighed heavily because she was being forced to restate the obvious again which was just a waste of time. Especially because it was so clear to see she was right already. "Like I said before…" she said shooting Sam with a little glare before she continued. "It's obvious. **I'm **the one that's most noticed between us wherever we go, and **I'm **the one who had the most boyfriends, and **I'm** the one that was voted most-"

"I'm not so sure it's you either" Alex suddenly said effectively cutting Clover's speech off. "What?" Clover said sounding a little shocked at she looked at Alex who was suddenly disagreeing with her too. Alex sighed collecting her thoughts before she spoke. "Look Clover, I was thinking about this last night and I don't think it's you that Scam is interested in." Clover rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? And WHO do you think he is interested in…" she gave Alex a frown. "You?"

Sam felt her face fall at Clover's behaviour and she had to bite her cheek hard to resist the urge to yell at Clover and say that Scam liking Alex made a lot more sense than it did for him to like her. Alex frowned at Clover a little before she shook her head. "No, I didn't mean me…I think it's…" she turned her head towards the redhead and sighed before glancing at Clover again. "I think it's Sam he wants." Sam's eyebrows rose in shock at Alex's words. She hadn't seen that coming. "…Me?" she said slowly and Alex nodded slowly. Clover only rolled her eyes again looking very annoyed and a little upset. "Oh and that makes a lot more sense, fine" she almost spat. "Do you want to explain why it has to be Sammie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex fiddled with her hands and took a deep breath before speaking. "Because…" she bit her lip. "It seems obvious to me, I mean look at their personalities. Sam is a lot like Scam when you look at it like that."

Sam stayed silent while she listened to Alex. She had to admit before now she had just been too annoyed with Clover always making it about her when it came to any man to even notice that point. Alex did have a really good point. To be honest she _was_ a lot like Tim Scam when it came to personality, something which really wasn't really a bad thing. Scam was indeed smart, talented, and sophisticated just like everyone said she was. That, and he was also a leader and she didn't need to think twice to know she was the leader in their trio of spies.

Clover's sudden and hard laughter interrupted Sam's thought process and she couldn't help but look at her blonde friend in confusion not understanding why she was suddenly laughing at such a serious moment. Alex too was looking at Clover just as lost. "Sor..Sorry!" Clover managed to get out while still laughing. She shook her head a few moments later and it seemed like she was still having a hard time keeping in her giggle fit even though they still had no idea why she had suddenly broken down into laughter a few moments ago. Taking a deep breath Clover finally spoke. "That is ridiculous Alex" she said still laughing a little. Alex's right eyebrow raised as she watched her friend. Clover shook her head disbelievingly. "That makes no sense."

Sam couldn't help but feel a little thrown off because Alex had been making a lot of logical sense with saying her personality was a lot like Scam's. _"What isn't making sense about that to Clover?" _Sam thought in confusion only to watch Clover stand up when the doorbell suddenly rang. "Sam and Tim Scam?" she said again while moving to the door. "Puh-lease Alex!" she said, rolling her eyes before laughing again and going to answer the door.

She was surprised to find a wrapped, gift-box sitting there at the doorstep with the tag "For you" written on it. Leaning down she picked it up, flipping over the tag to see the words "From Tim" written there. Her eyes widening in both surprise and a little in excitement she turned and tucked the box under her arm before moving to go into her room only to be stopped by Alex's voice. "Hey wait, Clover! What is that?" Clover shrugged. "It's a gift for me from Scam" she said with a shrug making both of them gasp in shock. "Anyway, I have to practice for the cheerleading competition tomorrow so I'll see you guys later" she said briskly, leaving Alex and Sam there alone in the room when she went into her room. Alex and Sam sat there in silence not being able to help but feel appalled at their best friend's actions just now.

Ignoring the fact that Clover had just taken the gift Scam had sent Sam remained confused over why she couldn't be the one Scam wanted. Clover did never explain why she couldn't be the one. Staying silent she tried to figure out what the reason could be only to get no where and feel frustrated moments later. "I don't understand why Clover would say it can't be me at all" Sam said to Alex making Alex's eyes widen at the anger in Sam's tone. And she could tell that Sam was pissed off over this probably because Clover wasn't being clear enough. But while Clover had answered the door she had thankfully figured out why Clover wasn't ready to believe Scam would want Sam and honestly she had missed that point and it did make a lot of sense.

Alex gave Sam a smile, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I think I know why" Alex said sweetly making Sam look at her in confusion. Alex smiled again. "Clover means that you are the most moralistic and conscientious in between our group." Sam blinked still confused and Alex continued. "Look Sammie, even if you are a lot like Scam in a lot of ways…" She shrugged. "Scam wouldn't dare to love you because you wouldn't return it… You're just too good and decent for that." Sam raised an eyebrow not entirely sure what Alex meant even though it was sweet nonetheless. "Thanks Alex but what exactly do you mean by that?" she asked softly making Alex smile.

"Remember how well you handled it when you learned Tim Scam was evil the first time? That time when you had a crush on him?" Sam's eyes widened at what Alex was bringing up but she nodded slowly now seeing what Alex meant. She was right, when she had learned Scam was evil she had successfully cut him out of her heart. "He must still remember that, Sammie. I don't think he'd go after you again with that in mind" Alex said then smiled softly. "I think that's what Clover meant today." Sam's mouth formed an "o" of understanding but for some reason she found it hard to believe Clover was even capable of thinking that deeply into something.

"…Thanks Alex" she said slowly before standing up and smiling at her friend but she still wasn't entirely convinced that she couldn't be Scam's choice just because she wasn't sure of why Clover thought so. Brushing that thought off she sighed. "I need to go to the library to research for my history project" she said. "I'll be back some time in the evening, okay?" Alex nodded. "Okay, good luck researching" she said sweetly and Sam thanked her again before leaving to go to the library.

Hearing the front door close Clover poked her head out of her room a bit to see if both her friends were gone yet and if she was alone. She wanted to be alone so she could open the box in private because she knew that even if it was from Scam her curiosity wouldn't let her resist checking what was inside. She could only hope it wasn't something dangerous sent to kill her but she reminded herself that he loved her and wouldn't want her dead.

She couldn't help but sigh when she noticed Alex sitting there on the couch watching TV. She decided it was best to wait until night. Walking over to her bed she leaned down to tuck the box under it where she wouldn't have to see it all the time. When the card fell off the package she couldn't help but pick it up and read it because there was no harm in that. Her eyes widened when she saw the words "Yours, Tim Scam " written there and for some reason she couldn't help but feel a blush creep up onto her face.

* * *

Flipping a page in the book she was reading Sam felt herself sigh again. This had to be the fortieth time she had sighed since she had arrive at the library an hour ago. Despite being surrounded by so many wonderful books to read and learn from Sam found she was having an excruciatingly hard time focusing which was highly abnormal for her. But she knew this was because her mind was refusing to stop thinking about what she hoped she could stop thinking about.

Tim Scam.

She sighed a little annoyed at Alex now because as helpful as she had been she had also freshly reminded her of the deep crush she had once had on Tim Scam. Something she had worked so hard to forget, and now she was sadly sitting here wondering about him all over again. Closing her eyes for a moment she was immediately able to see his dare she say it, handsome face form before her closed eyes, his teasing smirk and piercing sea-foam eyes staring right back at her from the depths of her mind.

Opening her eyes she sighed and couldn't help but feel a pang of longing in her heart right now. It was foolish, it was stupid but she couldn't help it. Trying to drop that thought she forced herself to stubbornly read six pages of the dense history book before her only to stop when she realized that the black and white drawing of a civil officer on the corner of one of the pages was looking a lot like Scam right now. Groaning in frustration she closed the book and rested her elbow on top of it. She couldn't help but realize how awkward it would be for her if Scam did somehow end up loving one of her friends instead of her…

Her eyes widening at her illogical thoughts, Sam glanced around before kicking herself from under the table and reminding herself that he had to be up to something and probably didn't mean what he said about loving one of them anyway. A moment later she couldn't help but bite her lip and sigh because she couldn't help but wonder if somehow, maybe he was returning her once feelings from so long ago. Alex had given her some great reasons why Scam might want her and to be honest she wasn't really sure if the one reason Alex had given her for Scam not wanting her was the one Clover had been thinking of. Sam bit her lip harder and frowned. Clover did always make fun of her for being too moralistic and she wasn't sure if she would ever see that as a good thing like Alex had made it sound. _"But then what was Clover really thinking when she said I couldn't be his choice?" _Sam thought knowing she wanted to find that out more badly than she should.

Brushing off that thought she returned to reading because she had a lot to get through. She would ask Clover when she got home but for now she was going to put it out of her head. Looking down at her book and reading with total focus she never noticed the man that walked right past her with a smirk on his face just because he had seen the slight anger on her face just now. _"That means Sam __**is **__affected by what I'm doing as well…" _he thought in shock never having expected that from her as he continued watching the redhead with interest for the rest of the time she was at the library.

By the time Sam finally got home from the library it was very late. She quickly noticed the lights were out signalling both Clover and Alex were already asleep. Biting her lip she sighed deciding not to talk to Clover yet because she didn't want to disturb her sleep. She would just ask her later. Yawning she realized she desperately needed sleep and she quietly went into her room to get some rest leaving her question for Clover until later.

Once Sam went into her room, Scam smirked coming out from behind a wall he had quickly hidden behind when he had gotten inside the house after following Sam from the library just now. Making sure to stay absolutely quiet he carefully made his way to a room in the villa.

In her room Clover leaned down and pulled the box she had hidden out from under the bed. Knowing it was night now and everyone was sleeping she knew she could look at it now. Sitting up on her bed she took a deep breath before cautiously opening the box a crack to make sure it wasn't a trap only to have her eyes widen when she thought she saw the glimmer of diamonds shining in the box. Now completely curious she pulled the box open all the way and gasped, her mouth wide as she pulled out the beautiful diamond bracelet that was inside. She stared at it in awe, being amazed by its beauty as she ran her fingers over the delicate bracelet while it shined in the moonlight coming in from her window.

"Wow…" She gasped out, keeping her eyes glued to the object in her hand, she had never gotten such a beautiful gift before. Biting her lip she sighed not knowing what to do with it but she knew she didn't have the heart to throw it out. Even if it was from Scam it was so beautiful it would be a shame to waste it. "I have to admit…he has really good taste" she said sounding very entranced at she continued staring at the bracelet.

Standing at the entrance to her door Scam smirked having seen her reaction and heard her every word. He couldn't help but laugh inside at Clover and her stupidity but he would have to be an absolute liar to say he hadn't expected this to happen. Of course he had known she would be the one snatching it all up no matter where it came from and that was precisely why he had checked her room and not the other girls' rooms. No, Sam and Alex had more decency than that but she? She was taking the bait really well. Proud of his handiwork Scam quietly slipped out of the spies' house with a smirk glued to his lips.

As he walked outside enjoying the slight breeze he remained deep in thought over what he had witnessed so far. He wasn't too surprised that Alex didn't think she was his choice, and he wasn't surprised at all that Clover had accepted the gift, nor was he surprised that she thought it was her he wanted and loved (a thought that made him scoff) but…

Scam paused narrowing his eyes because something had indeed shocked him. He had to admit he was shocked that Samantha was reacting to this situation at all. No, her reaction hadn't been downright drastic but unlike Alex she did appear troubled and slightly angry whenever he was mentioned. To him that _was _startling because he had never, not once expected to see her reacting at all. It was her that he had been so absolutely sure wasn't going to take part in this. His eyes clouded over, he stood on the dark street thinking about Sam in confusion because for some reason she was reacting and to be honest…

He had no idea why.

* * *

The next morning was as normal as any as Alex and Sam patiently waited for Clover to come out of her room despite being ready for over a half hour themselves. Clover always took the longest to get ready so this was usually the time they used to complain about that to each other but today they were silent. Sam was standing against the door, leaning against the door frame with her back pressed to it with her backpack on while she read away at the book she was holding in her hands. Alex bit her lip studying her friend quietly and wondering if Sam was indeed as calm as she looked right now because yesterday she was sure she had been quite angry before she stepped in and calmed her down. _"I guess it worked"_ Alex thought with a smile noticing the peaceful expression on Sam's face as she kept reading.

Flipping a page in her book Sam was sure it looked like she was actually reading it but she wasn't. She was just waiting for Clover to come out so she could possibly corner her before school started and ask her if the only reason she felt she couldn't be Scam's choice was what Alex had said (something she highly doubted but she had to make sure for herself because she wasn't sure). She knew this was almost silly but she just felt like she needed that answer from Clover, because or else her mind would never stop nagging at her to find out. Hearing the door to Clover's room finally open Sam closed her book, lightly folding the edge and putting it away in her backpack.

A moment later Clover came into the room dressed in a sky blue, short jersey dress that she had never worn before along with blue heels and for some reason both Sam and Alex couldn't help but feel she was a little overdressed for school. They guessed that immediately when Clover waved her hand in front of their faces asking them why they weren't moving to leave only to have them notice what was dangling around her wrist instead. A diamond bracelet. Alex's eyes widened as she stared at her friend in surprise. "Clover where did you get that bracelet from?" she asked and for some reason Sam had a sinking suspicion that bracelet was what had arrived yesterday in that box. _"Clover did never show us what was in there" _Sam thought bitterly even more annoyed at her friend than ever before then sighed shaking her head and scolding herself for her thoughts. _"Nah, Clover would never accept a gift from Tim-"_

"Well Scam sent it to me" Clover said biting her lip softly making both her friends gasp and Sam frowned a second later. _"Well so much for not accepting it" _she thought before giving Clover a heated glare. 'WHY are you wearing it?" Sam asked, unable to keep the annoyance and anger out of her voice, something that Clover noticed and it make her curious as to why only Sam sounded so angry. Alex was annoyed too but she didn't look as downright pissed off as Sam did right now.

"I have a good reason you know" she started defensively and Alex sighed. "Okay, what is it?" Sam gave her another glare while crossing her arms over chest. "Yea we would love to know what it is." Clover rolled her eyes at her friends in annoyance at the fact that they never saw things her way. "I'm only wearing it so that I don't piss Scam off Duh! Do you guys want him to attack us already? No right?" Alex and Sam stayed silent while passing each other a silent glance that clearly said what was on their mind. They weren't so sure that was the only reason Clover was wearing it, or even one of her reasons at all. It seemed more like a cover up…

"...Fine" Alex said with a sigh before stepping outside and letting Clover have the benefit of the doubt, she didn't really have a reason not to believe her friend. Smiling Clover stepped out too and Sam followed her with a small frown on her face, which no matter how hard she tried wouldn't go away.

* * *

A heated glare was on her face as she watched her friend with narrowed eyes. It had been three periods already and in every class Clover had somehow managed to flaunt her bracelet in some way shape or form. Sam frowned deeply as she saw Clover standing outside surrounded by a group of girls with a grin on her face as she held out her hand. _"And she's doing it…again" _Sam thought while trying to focus on the lunch in front of her that she hadn't really touched. She always did have a hard time eating when she was annoyed.

"Look at Clover, she is shameless" Sam muttered to Alex knowing the she would agree. Alex sighed, taking a sip of her water to stay calm. "Well what did we accept, this IS Clover" she grumbled making Sam nod rigorously. "Let's just ignore it" Alex suggested giving Sam a smile and Sam bit her lip before slowly nodding while tearing her gaze away from the scene the blonde was making. But to be honest she really didn't know how much longer she could put up with this.

"Wow!" The sudden excited shriek of an annoying voice made both Sam and Alex swirl their heads around and glance (unfortunately) back into Clover's direction. "Mandy" Sam spat with a murderous glare through gritted teeth as she saw the mentioned girl touching Clover's bracelet with an adoring look in her eyes. She was practically drooling. "This is gorgeous, where did someone like you even get this!" she said still holding Clover's hand and Sam was beginning to wonder if Mandy had plans to steal the bracelet.

Clover frowned a little. "Uh excuse me? Someone like me?" Mandy shook her head. "Okay never mind, sorry. Just tell me where you got it from!" Clover raised an eyebrow while watching her arch rival. "Please?" Mandy said making Clover giggle. "Okay, I'll tell you. It's a gift from…." she blushed. "A guy who adores me."

From not to far away Sam could feel her jaw clenching and her hand grip the edge of the food tray in raw anger. _"A guy who adores her?" _she thought immediately thinking of the man Clover was talking about and shaking her head. She was certain Scam didn't adore Clover, he just…didn't and she knew it.

"Oh god" Alex mumbled shaking her head and ignoring the blonde before turning to Sam only to find her looking downright murderous at this moment. "Are you okay Sammie?" Alex asked in concern and Sam took a deep breath, ignoring the sound of Clover's joyful laughter as she received another compliment about her new "lover" from Mandy. "I'm fine…" Sam said with her narrowed disgustedly in Clover's direction.

* * *

"Was today awesome, or what!" Clover said, practically dancing as she stepped inside the villa after school was finally over. Rolling her eyes Alex walked in after her and Sam followed after slamming the door shut harder than necessary. Clover fell back on the couch with a grin. "Wasn't today the best day ever?" she asked remembering how many compliments she had received and how Mandy had even been nice to her. What a rare thing to happen.

"Yea…" Alex said sounding annoyed and disoriented as she sat next to Clover on the couch watching her happy face with narrow, disapproving eyes. "Clover…I can't believe you actually wore that to school" Alex said, unable to keep quiet any longer. The blonde turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "What? This dress? I've been meaning to wear it forever!" Sam rolled her eyes knowing even Clover wasn't dense enough not to know what Alex was talking about. Alex sighed. "Not the dress, the bracelet! How could you wear it like that!" she said now screaming, her patience at its end.

Clover blinked before letting out a long sigh. "I think I told you already. I only wore it to keep Scam from going ballistic. If you don't do what he wants he tends to get mad like, really mad.." she sighed again. "I thought you guys knew that by now" she said slightly shaking her head that they were even having this ridiculous conversation before she got up, aiming to go into her room before her friends started asking her lame questions again.

"And showing it off to Mandy was necessary to keep Scam calm too, I suppose?" Sam said angrily, stopping Clover in her tracks. Clover didn't turn around as she shook her head in irritation finally figuring out what this was about. "You're just jealous Sammie" she said softly making the redhead gasp from behind her and she couldn't help but smirk that Sam had finally shut up. After a moment of shocked silence Alex stood up from the couch and stood next to Sam with a frown on her face as she glanced at Clover's turned back. "No! Sam is disgusted you would actually accept the bracelet AND flaunt it like that to everyone!" Alex screamed defensively.

Clover's felt her eyes narrow and a frown form on her lips when she heard that. Turning around she gave them both a cross glare. "Well I'm sorry but it was for me!" she said angrily. Honestly she would like to see how Alex or Sam would have acted if he had given it to them instead. She was ready to bet they would have done the same even if they would never admit it. _"Of course not, Alex is soo innocent and Sam's a goody-two-shoes" _She thought while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring harder at her friends.

"What makes you think that?" Sam said slowly still not ready to believe the bracelet or Scam's affection was even for Clover anyway. Clover huffed a sigh of irritation at the same question she had heard from Sam too many times now. She was starting to get annoyed at the redhead. "I already explained the many reasons why" she said firmly but Sam shook her head. "That's not good enough" she said taking a step closer to Clover and resting her hands on her hips. "I want you to explain to me why it has to be YOU that Scam wants and not someone else between us" she said, trying to keep her voice calm but anger was leaking through anyway.

"Well we already discussed that one Sammie" Alex said stepping closer to her friend. "We know it isn't me…" Alex said calmly. "Because I have nothing in common with him and we know it can't be you because of what I told you yesterday." Alex sighed. "Remember? He wouldn't go for you because you got over him once with that crush you had?" She turned to face Clover with another sigh. "That's it, isn't it Clover?" she asked softly knowing she was right on this one.

Clover's eyes widened in confusion. What was Alex going on about? That wasn't what her reason was. "Oh hell no, THAT'S not it!" Clover said suddenly making Sam and Alex look at each other in confusion. Sam watched her friend with narrowed eyes now even more curious as to what her true reason was, clearly Alex hadn't been right. Alex sighed tiredly while crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the blonde. "Well what is your reason then?" she asked in curiosity. Clover glanced at Sam who was paying all the attention in the world to her right now. She looked down knowing this was going to be a little hard to say. "Well you know…it just doesn't make sense…" She trailed off slightly playing with her fingers. "I mean Scam is so…you know… and you are so… you know" she said with a shrug hoping her friends would get her drift but both of them just looked at her more lost than before.

She sighed before continuing, knowing she needed to give them more than that after all. "No offence Sammie…" She bit her lip and sighed again. "But…you're just not his type." Sam's eyes narrowed at that statement but Alex smiled. "Right. That's what I was saying." She touched Sam's shoulder and smiled at her. "You are such a good person and he's kinda evil all the way-"

"That's not it" Clover said cutting them off and sighing. "I meant Sam isn't his type, personality wise" she said with a shrug. Alex stayed silent in confusion but Sam frowned now having her doubts over what was in Clover's head. "What exactly do you mean by that" Sam asked with narrowed eyes, wanting to be absolutely clear.

Clover sighed. "Well you know, you're kinda…boring…" she started quietly making Sam's eyebrows raise and her mouth part in shock. Alex too gasped at that statement. Clover continued with a shrug. 'I mean no offence, but you're kinda dull and plain when it comes to personality…" she bit her lip knowing Sam might not like what she was saying. "And Tim Scam is just this dynamic, exciting guy. It just doesn't make sense to me that he would be interested in someone so….basic" she said quietly but even Sam knew she was being insulted here no matter how calmly Clover was saying it.

Clover sighed, going on because she felt there was more she had to say. "I mean he's kinda out of your league. You usually like guys that are smart but good and Scam's a bad boy, you have to agree with that" she said with a shrug trying to win support for her side of the story. "And you are all book smart you know? And you plan everything ahead of time but he's kind of impulsive and exciting…." she sighed. "Sorry but…I just don't see him being into someone who thinks so much over things and is so over-analytical, over-smart, and by the book, and-"

"Well I think you're too stupid for him!" Sam snapped suddenly making Alex gasp at her words. Clover's mouth too went wide but Sam didn't care. She had, had enough. Clover thought she was boring? And _over_-analytical? Was she forgetting all the times that quality had come in handy on missions where impulsiveness would have gotten them killed? Clearly she didn't think of it as an asset at all and Sam finally saw that.

Clover, now recovered from her shock glared. "What do you mean by that?" she asked and Alex bit her lip when she heard the anger in her tone. Clover did never like to be insulted at all. Sam glanced at the blonde angrily before a small smirk donned her face knowing just how to bring her highness down from her pedestal a little. "So I'm boring and would bore him to death with over-analytical conversation right?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well I think you probably wouldn't be able to even carry on a conversation with him" she said making Alex gasp again and Clover as well knowing where Sam was going with this. She was calling her stupid again.

"Yes I could!" Clover screamed defensively and Alex bit her lip knowing this conversation was quickly turning into a fight. Sam rolled her eyes knowing Clover was wrong. She bit her lip wondering if she should say this but realized Clover had been asking for it for a while now and she really couldn't stop herself anymore. "Uh how…about what? Fashion and make-up?" she said teasingly. "In case you haven't noticed, Scam is a smart guy and would actually need intelligent conversation" she said making the blonde give her a heated glare at how limited she thought she was.

She couldn't believe Sam had just said that to her. Her mind struggling to quickly come up with a come-back, Clover smirked a second later. "Brains aren't everything in a relationship you know…" she said taking a step closer to Sam who was glaring at her because she obviously didn't agree. "Neither are conversations." Sam rolled her eyes. "Yea you would say that, wouldn't you?" she said annoyed but Clover shook her head and smirked.

"Who said me and him would need to talk at all" she said and Sam's mouth fell open at the suggestive hint in Clover's tone and she knew exactly what she meant by that statement and she didn't like it one bit. Clover smirked again finding Sam silent. "Talking isn't all you do with a guy…" she said arrogantly. "Not that you would know that" she said making Sam gasp again at what was being said about her. Clover continued with her smirk still on her face. "I have more experience with guys, we all know for a fact that I'm the prettiest and the most guys like me….and there really is no question why."

Sam huffed in annoyance at her friend's obvious arrogance. "Yea right" she hissed and Alex closed her eyes, staying silent and not liking where this was going. Sam continued with a heated glare. "There is so much more to a relationship than just…" she trailed off with a sigh not knowing if she should go on and say this even if Clover was pushing her to. Clover rested her hands on her hips and smirked. "So much more than WHAT, Sam?" she asked teasingly knowing Sam would never even say the word she thought she might be thinking of.

Finding Sam silent she smirked again. "Go on, I dare you to say it" she said, effectively making Sam's self-control vanish in a snap. _"She's asking for it" _Sam thought before glaring again. "There is SO much more to a relationship than just sex, not that YOU would know anything about that because that's all you think about when you are with guys!" she screamed angrily. Alex could only gasp again and Clover's eyes widened not believing Sam actually said that. It didn't take her long to figure out that Sam was kind of calling her a whore. She glared watching the redhead. 'That's not true" she said trying to prove Sam wrong.

Sam huffed knowing she was right, easily remembering all the times Clover drooled at guys just because they looked so good, she was obviously thinking about sex then no matter how much she refuted it. She probably didn't like being called out for it though. "Oh right, sorry my mistake…" Sam said now even more annoyed and angry that Clover wouldn't even admit she had been right. "…You also look for money" she said making Clover gasp as she completed the definition of a whore for her friend, successfully capturing the blonde in it.

Clover was in deep shock as she stared at Sam with her eyes wide and a frown on her lips. She couldn't believe what she just said. Never had she thought these words would ever leave Sam's mouth. The room remained totally silent and Sam glanced at Alex seeing she too was shocked silent before she looked at Clover and saw all the hurt on her friend's face. It was then when she realized she may have gone too far. "_I should have never said that" _Sam thought, berating herself and reminding herself this wasn't her. She never said these kinda of things to anyone and certainly not to her friends. Sighing sadly, she decided she needed to apologize to Clover. She opened her mouth to speak only to be cut off by Clover.

"Well at least I get boyfriends…unlike you" she said in an angry whisper making Sam freeze on the spot, her mind going blank as hurt pounded away at her mind. She knew what Clover was going on about here and it hurt a lot. Clover smirked when she found Sam finally silent giving her the knowledge that she had won. Not being able to resist Clover took a step closer to the redhead and smirked again. "When _was_ the last time you were even on a date?" she asked rudely making Sam look down and away with a sad look on her face.

Realizing things had gone far enough Alex sighed. "Shut up Clover! This is ridicu-"

"We all know how after James…you've never had a real boyfriend" Clover continued completely ignoring Alex. "And he was no good too." She gave Sam a, what could only be described as fake innocent face before she continued. "Wait a minute…" she blinked her eyes innocently. "Does your inability to get a boyfriend have to do with your obvious un-dying crush on Tim Scam?" she said suddenly finally making Sam open her eyes because she had closed them tightly at the harsh things that were being said about her. But this was just too much. She stared at the blonde in complete shock as hurt, and unforgotten agony clouded her gaze at the sudden mention of him.

"…Clover?…" Sam said slowly, disbelievingly as her voice shook in shock. Alex, noticing that Sam looked really hurt, sighed. "That's it! I've had enough!" she screamed. "Break it up, both of you!" Alex said angrily. "Whatever" Clover mumbled, sighing before she left and went to her room. Sam stood there, still in shock even though Clover had left. Alex sighed, placing her hand on Sam's shoulder and trying to comfort her. "Sammie, this is what Scam wants…" she started slowly and it took Sam a moment to even get what Alex was talking about. "He wants us to fight like this and you shouldn't go for it" Alex said knowing Sam was smarter than that. Sam looked down and sighed knowing Alex was kind of right but she couldn't help but feel like she was being asked to just let Clover "win" again.

"I'd like to be alone Alex… please" Sam said, taking Alex's hand off her shoulder before she quickly went into her own room and closed the door. Watching after her, Alex was worried and downright pissed off at Clover right now. She couldn't believe what Clover had just said to Sam, she was shocked that she would say that because Scam loving any of them was bad. And digging into Sam's past like that? That was just awful and very wrong of Clover. She sighed. 'I'll have to give Clover a piece of my mind tomorrow" She muttered before going to her room to rest.

"Good idea Alex, Clover could really use that piece" Scam said to himself cockily as he drank in the chaos he had just witnessed through the cameras. He couldn't help but be shocked at how far this had gone, how well this was working when he had never imagined it would get this intense. He also couldn't help but be a little amused at all the nonsense Clover said to Sam. It was amazing how far into the past she had gone when she mentioned Sam's crush on him.

"_Hmm that had to be years ago" _he thought remembering it and how long ago that was. It was obvious Sam was over it by now but Clover mentioning it like that? She had obviously caught Sam off guard, hence her reaction, and the effect had been dazzling. He really couldn't help but be curious to see what tomorrow was going to be like now that the tension between them had turned into a heated fight.

* * *

They weren't talking to each other the next morning, Alex noticed as they sat at the kitchen counter while eating their breakfast. Sam and Clover had barely given each other a few vacant glances that could only be described as angry and annoyed. Alex sighed hating this more and more with each passing second. What ever happened to the friends that could get over everything together? Deciding maybe she should try to make them talk Alex took a deep breath quickly thinking of a topic that involved all of them.

"So have you guys decided what you're going to wear to Isabel's wedding, it's coming up soon." Sam and Clover finally looked up but not at each other as she had hoped, but instead at her. "Isabel hasn't told me the colour yet and I'm the maid of honour so I haven't decided yet" Sam said plainly before glancing at her food again. Clover shrugged. "I don't know either" she said making quick work of the conversation as she went back to her food too. Alex blinked sadly seeing that her friends really didn't want to talk at all. The rest of the early morning went in silence and they left for school still saying nothing to each other even though Alex had made a few more attempts to get them to speak to one another. They had only ended in vain.

Scam smirked watching the sad frown on Alex's face and enjoying it while he whispered to himself, coming out from behind a tree at the front of the spies' villa. "That's right Alex…" his smirk widened. "Even you can't keep peace between them anymore…"

* * *

Sighing sadly Sam walked to her locker in slow steps with the hall pass in her hand. Despite having had one period with Clover already this morning she had kept up her resolve and not talked to her. It wasn't like she enjoyed the tension between them, it was just what Clover had said to her…it had hurt too much and she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive her yet. Opening the lock she sighed again before moving her hand to the top shelf to grab her history book which she had forgotten she needed for class in her stress this morning only to freeze when her hand grazed against a cardboard surface that felt like a box's edge. Narrowing her eyes in confusion Sam looked around before leaning up on her toes and grabbing the box, bringing it down only to notice it was kind of heavy.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was wrapped like a present and the words on the tag made her heart beat faster. "For my love" she whispered, reading the tag and turning it over to find that it was from Tim Scam. Her eyes remaining wide she tried to figure out what this meant. While there wasn't her name on this package, it had been put in her locker meaning it had to be for her. The logical side of her was mildly freaked that he even had access to her school but the other side of her was smirking a little at the thought that this one wasn't for Clover. Thinking for a moment she bit her lip before leaning into the locker and putting the box on the shelf. She stared at it for a moment wondering if she should open it. What if Clover was right and Scam wanted Clover and this box was just a ticking time-bomb ready to kill her.

Sam shook her head and glared realizing how over-analytical she sounded at this exact moment. Not wanting Clover to be right about her personality Sam shut her mind up and quickly opened the box. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. A compete set of prep books and study DVDs for the MCAT. _"He knows I'm studying med…" _Sam thought knowing she was going to write the MCAT next year as soon as she finished with her first year of college. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face at that moment because honestly, evil or not, this was really sweet of him.

A little down the hall Clover gasped in excitement as she pulled out a wrapped gift box from her locker knowing it was from Tim Scam. Excited at what he might have sent her this time she quickly pulled apart the wrapping and had to bit her cheek hard not to scream in joy. In the box were Vienna Flower High Boots by Louis Vuitton. _"Oh my God…" _she gasped in her thoughts. _"These have to be like over two thousand bucks!" _Her mouth forming a small grin she couldn't help but blush because she was certain Tim Scam was in love with her. Why else would he blow up so much money on a pair of boots just for her! Deciding it was kind of flattering, and not being able to resist, Clover quickly put on the boots and smirked as she went to her drama class.

When they finally got home after school they both told Alex about the gifts they received making the girl sigh in worry. She was now certain Tim Scam was pitting Clover and Sam against each other and doing a damn good job at it too. Hesitating she said nothing before she got up and brought three more boxes into the room making Sam and Clover's eyes widen. Alex sighed, sitting down. "I discovered these in the house, they are probably from him again" she said tiredly. "Well we should check what they are" Clover said, being first to open the boxes before anyone else could. Alex bit her lip hoping she would just leave them unwrapped but she knew that was asking too much from Clover.

Once the boxes were opened by Clover's hasty hands, they discovered three more gifts. In one box, there was an advanced chemistry set, in the second there was a jade necklace and in the third, unwrapped box with holes in the lid there was a bunch of freshly cut carnations. They all sat confused at the gifts trying to figure out what was meant for who. The gifts were tricky because some pointed to Clover and others pointed to Sam and some worked for both of them. Alex was so pleased none of them really pointed to her meaning she was out, even if that did mean she was one of the two Scam said he would kill. At least he wasn't in love with her, something she had decided would be really awkward because she never saw Scam in that way, especially because Sam did used to have a crush on him. That kind of made him off limits to her and Clover, that was how she saw it at least. Alex sighed trying to figure out the gifts and help pinpoint if it was Sam or Clover Scam wanted. 'Well I think the chemistry set is for Sam" she started. "She is the smartest-"

"Not necessarily" Clover said cutting her off. Sam turned her head and looked at Clover wondering if she was going to say she was smarter than her now. If she did, she might not be able to control her laughter. Alex raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Clover, Sam IS the smartest" she said slightly annoyed. Clover shook her head. "No I know that, but that doesn't mean the chemistry set has to be for her." Sam rolled her eyes. 'Why not?" she asked in confusion. Clover shrugged. "Well I am taking chemistry too you know" she said plainly making Sam give her a glare because it was hard not to see how Clover was going out her way to make it look like everything was for her.

Glancing at the jade necklace Clover shrugged again. "That's obviously for me as well…" she sighed while her gaze rested on the carnations, flowers they all knew she didn't like. "And the flowers.." she sighed. "I guess he just guessed I liked them" she said airily making Sam and Alex both frown because they both knew how much Sam loved carnations. Just last month, Clover herself had bought Sam a birthday card with carnations drawn on it, how could she forget that? _"Unless she doesn't want to remember it" Sam _thought while giving the blonde a heated glare and frown.

Sam also couldn't help but notice that some of the things Clover was certain were for her pointed to her as well. For example the jade necklace was green, and last time she checked green was her favourite colour, not Clover's but Clover wasn't seeing that at all…

"We shouldn't touch these things" Alex said suddenly breaking the silence. Sam looked at Alex and nodded slowly knowing where Alex was going with this. This stuff was from Scam and they really should exercise a little more control. Alex smiled at Sam because she had nodded meaning she agreed but she couldn't help but frown when she saw the pout on Clover's lips telling her what Clover was thinking. Clover was obviously not pleased with the thought of parting with such wonderful stuff, even if it was from Tim Scam. "I'll get rid of the books" Sam said tiredly. 'Even if they would be helpful next year I think you're right Alex" Sam said making Alex smile proudly at her friend. She always knew Sam had the best judgement.

Clover sighed drawing attention to her again. "Why waste though?" she said suddenly making both her friends glance at her in shock. Clover gulped at the disapproving frowns they were giving her but she stood firm knowing she didn't want to throw out all this stuff. It would just be…wrong. Sighing Clover tried to think of what to say. "What if he gets mad and attacks us now just because we didn't keep this stuff?" she asked trying to use the same excuse that she had used for keeping the diamond bracelet he had sent before. Alex stayed silent although she knew what Clover was saying was wrong, and she was just not being able to work up the resolve to lose these expensive gifts using Scam's possible anger as an excuse.

Sam couldn't help but shake her head disapprovingly and frown at Clover. This honestly had nothing to do with Scam. This was just classic Clover. Just Clover doing what ever she had to get what she wanted. She knew her too well and remembered how far her friend would go just to get a pair of designer boots having using WOOHP as an excuse and getting them off a random girl on the street once already. And now Scam had just sent her a new pair along with tonnes of other stuff for free, why on earth would Clover NOT want to keep it all?

Glaring harder at Clover Sam spoke. "That's not it, is it Clover?" Clover was about to speak but Sam didn't let her. "No, it's just like YOU to be greedy and take anything you can" she said angrily before she could stop herself. Clover's mouth fell open in shock and anger and Alex quickly realized that this fight between Sam and Clover wasn't over and Sam must still be pissed off over what Clover said to her last night. Not that she could blame her though…

After a moment Clover spoke while giving Sam a glare and frown. "And you expect me to believe you're still not jealous?" she spat angrily making Sam roll her eyes at what she said. Clover glared harder and spoke a little louder than before. "Just because he wants to shower me with gifts…there is nothing I can do about that" she said with her jaw clenching when Sam just gave her a raised eyebrow and another eye roll in response. Now even angrier she stood up to get away from Sam. "That's not my fault Sam!" she screamed.

Sam rolled her eyes yet again and stood up herself to be face to face with Clover. "Uh huh…" she started while crossing her arms over her chest and giving the blonde a look laden with rage and disgust. "Well I don't see your name written on any of that stuff!" she screamed, finally ticked off with Clover's habit of scrambling after anything expensive or beautiful and automatically assuming everything was for her. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

Clover rolled her eyes in response to Sam's words. "Whatever" she said in annoyance. "We all know who is most into fashion, and it's obviously ME and Scam knows that too!" she said before huffing. "I mean we do know each other for three years" she said shaking her head as if making a point. "He must have noticed that about me by now."

Sam found herself laughing a little at that. The fact that Clover thought he had the time to notice such insignificant things about his enemies made her laugh. Scam, she knew only paid attention to what was absolutely important so he could focus on his goal. She knew that was true because Scam had a laser focus and over the three years she had know him he hadn't once swayed from his goal no matter how hard it was. That was something she had always privately respected him for.

Smirking Sam spoke. "Oh god, give it a rest Clover!" She said making the blonde frown because she knew Sam was about to refute her again. Sam continued with an annoyed look on her face. "He has better things to do than notice what YOU like!" she spat, annoyed that Clover couldn't figure that much out on her own. "He is A HIGH PROFILE CRIMINAL you know! One that has a lot of things on his mind!" she finished with another glare hoping she had finally made her point and Clover wouldn't ask for more. The room went silent and Alex let out the breath she had been holding as she had let her friends make their points. After a few more moments of silence Alex relaxed thinking this nonsense was finally over only to groan when she heard Clover speaking again.

"It seems to me…" Clover said with a smirk on her face which was directed at Sam. "That **I'm** the only one on his mind nowadays…" her smirk hardened at Sam's glare as she continued. "I mean why else would he be doing all this, all of this…" She repeated for effect. "Just for ME?" Sam stayed silent while giving Clover another glare because it was annoying how she was so certain he was doing all this just for her when there was no concrete proof of that.

"It shouldn't be this shocking to you, Sam" Clover said when she saw the angry glare and disbelief on her face. "I mean most guys I know just happen to fall for me" she said with an easy shrug as if it was something everyone knew. "Tim Scam is no different you know, he is just another man" she said while rolling her eyes because it was true.

Sam felt her face scrunch up at Clover's words, at her obvious arrogance and overconfidence in herself and for some reason that lat statement she made hurt a lot. _"…He isn't just another man" _Shethought, her mind refusing to believe it for reasons she didn't want to figure out for anyone else or even herself. Ignoring her thoughts over Scam she remembered what Clover said about how all men fell for her and this was the norm and that was really something that was bothering her a lot right now. In fact she was honestly sick and tired of hearing Clover go on and on about that exact topic over and over and over again just because her nor Alex had the guts to tell her to stop before. No they had been too busy just letting it go but now she had finally had enough.

"You know what ticks me off Clover?…" she said suddenly in an angry voice making the blonde glance at her. "How you have this annoying habit of collecting guys" she spat with her hands moving to sit on her hips, her posture displaying how fed up she truly was. Her eyes showing an angry glare she continued. How you treat men as disposable things that you can replace whenever you like" she said with annoyance in her tone. Sam knew she sounded angry and kind of bitchy but this had always bothered her. All the years of watching Clover do this. Of adding another name onto her list of boyfriends every day only to dump another a little less than a day later and then thoughtlessly moving onto the next man without a care. It was sickening in a way and watching that happen over and over again was annoying even if she was her friend, and it was about time she let Clover know that.

Alex watched Clover and Sam in silence knowing this fight had just escalated to a whole new level. Glancing at Clover's quiet and blank face she wasn't sure what she was going to say to respond to Sam. Actually she was unsure what anyone could say to justify that kind of behaviour.

Clover crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sam a glare before speaking. "You know what ticks me off?" she said sounding just as annoyed as Sam was. "How jealous you are of me" she said making Alex cringe silently knowing that was a mean thing to say. Why would Sam need to be jealous of Clover. Sam rolled her eyes before glaring harder. "I'm jealous of you?" she spat at Clover in confusion not being able to think of even one reason why that may be. Clover rolled her eyes at Sam's innocent act. "You've always been like this" she said accusingly. "Hellooo! I can only replace guys because I can get them easily…" She huffed before rolling her eyes again. "Unlike you of course."

Sam's mouth fell slightly open and she couldn't help but notice how much like a tramp and a slut her best friend sounded like at this moment. Did she even realize that herself? Saying nothing she seethed quietly deciding to wait and see just how much more ridiculous Clover could be. She might as well find out. Finding Sam quiet Clover smirked feeling triumphant. Taking a step closer to the redhead she kept talking. "It really doesn't take a genius to see I've had more boyfriends than you Sam.." she paused, her smirk growing wider because Sam was still silent. "And I always will just because I'm so good at getting them" she added just to drive her point into Sam's dense head.

Deciding to finally speak Sam scoffed. "The only thing YOU are good at is throwing yourself at guys, and they probably pity your desperateness and go out with you" she spat then threw Clover a heated glare of disgust. Alex bit her lip hoping for this nonsense to end and trying to think of how to make them stop. Clover stayed silent at Sam's words not believing this was all she reduced her impressive skills in getting a boyfriend to. Honestly that was just rude.

"Really?…" Clover started again and Alex was ready to scream in frustration. Sam was more ready to possibly knock Clover out and make it look like an accident. Clover smirked walking over to Sam and stopping right in front of her while watching her glare hotly. "Well I don't remember throwing myself at Scam and HE wants me…" she said making Sam grit her teeth from anger. "Doesn't that tell you something Sam?" she asked with an arrogant smirk on her face. Finding Sam silent Alex wondered if this was a good time to intercede only to stop when Sam opened her mouth first.

"Yea, it tells me how low you would stoop just to prove your point!" Sam screamed right in Clover's face. Clover only raised an eyebrow not bothered at all. "I don't need to prove anything. He wants me and you can't handle that just like you couldn't handle how Dustin wanted me and not you.

"_Oh no" _Alex thought not believing the things Clover was bringing up right now. Sam clenched her teeth and gave Clover another glare before spitting out her response. "You know I didn't give a damn about Dustin" she said angry that Clover would bring such a petty thing up. Also, did she not remember how she had just backed out and let her have him? But of course Clover had a habit of taking everything and everyone around her for granted.

"Uh huh…" Clover said calmly listening to Sam lie about how she didn't want Dustin. _"Well if she wants to do that, I might as well use her words against her" _Clover thought, annoyed at this point before speaking. "So this means that you obviously give a damn about Tim Scam then?"

Alex hissed in a breath and Sam froze on the spot, her body going rigid. She hadn't seen that one coming at all. She looked down, away from Clover's inquisitive gaze at the floor instead. Seeing this Clover couldn't help but smirk. Sam was still hung up over him? After all this time? It had to have been at least three years since she had that crush._ "But this is just like Sam, to be wishful and think miracles are going to happen" _she thought before her smirk widened as she watched the redhead.

"…Wow" she said slowly. "You are clingy aren't you Sam? Just can't get over your crush on him" she said rudely. Alex felt her eyes widen in shock at what Clover was suggesting and Sam bit her cheek hard forcing herself to keep looking at the floor. Finding that Sam was unable to respond Clover knew she had hit a nerve. Laughing a little she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder making the girl tense. "Gosh, I didn't know you were so obsessed with Tim Scam…" she said mockingly making Sam tense even more as the words cut through her like a knife. How dare she say something like that so easily and laugh at her too. Finally looking up, Sam threw Clover a murderous glare before shoving her hand off her shoulder. "Shut up" Sam spat before she moved and left the room in a huff of anger, no longer wanting to see Clover's face because she really couldn't handle it right now.

As soon as Sam left Alex turned and glared at Clover. "That was really uncalled for" she said referring to the inappropriate comment Clover had made about Tim Scam and Sam. Clover watched Alex for a moment annoyed that she was always taking Sam's side. Knowing she wasn't about to see things her way Clover just rolled her eyes and went into her own room. Watching Clover in disbelief Alex was worried.

She couldn't believe this at all. This crazy fight between Sam and Clover was ridiculous. She could only hope they come around by themselves, but this was getting out of control though. _"They are competing over TIM SCAM for crying out loud!" _she thought knowing she had to do something now, because she had had enough. Going back to her room she quickly pulled out her X-powder and called Jerry. In seconds Jerry's face was before her and his smiled vanished when he saw her sad face. "Is everything okay Alex?" he asked making her shake her head. "No. Sam and Clover…" she sighed. Jerry's eyes widened in panic and he quickly remembered what Scam had said about killing two of them and leaving one. Had he already gone through with that and killed Sam and Clover?

"When did he attack?" Jerry asked ready to fire the guards he had watching the girls' house. Alex shook her head. "No, Scam didn't attack yet. It's just that Clover and Sammie…they are fighting with each other and it's kinda over Tim Scam." Jerry's eyes widened in disbelief. "Oh my…" he bit his lip trying to wrap his mind around this. Perhaps this is what Scam wanted when he said what he said. It had to be. Alex sighed knowing he was as stressed as she was now. "Jerry what do I do?" she asked, ready to do what ever it would take to mend Sam and Clover's rapidly breaking friendship. Glancing at Alex he sighed not really knowing what to say. WOOHP hadn't been able to track Scam down yet. There was only one instance when one guard thought he saw Scam near the spies' house but when he had checked he wasn't there. But this was bad, Clover and Sam fighting this badly? This had never happened before.

"Jerry?" Alex said letting him know she was still waiting for an answer. He sighed quickly thinking of something to try and assure her. "Tell them to see through Scam's plan, it's obvious he wants them to be at odds." He gave Alex a smile. "Tell them that, okay? They will listen to you" he said making Alex sigh because she knew that wasn't true. 'Thanks Jerry, good luck finding Scam" she said plainly before closing the device and slumping back on her bed.

Jerry hadn't been helpful at all but that wasn't his fault. He was just assuming that Sam and Clover could work things out like friends, something they had been failing to do for a while now. "This is hopeless" she whispered to herself sadly because as Jerry had suggested she had already tried to tell her friends to see through Scam and his actions before. She had gotten no where. "I guess it's up to Clover and Sam to mend their friendship" she said knowing it had to be their choice. She couldn't help feeling unsure that would work though because it really didn't look like they wanted to make things better at all.

Back in her room Sam slowly wiped a tear that had been rolling down her cheek away with the back of her hand. She knew why she was crying. She was angry and upset. She just couldn't bring herself to believe how easily Clover could toy with her emotions like that. Her mind still focused on what Clover had said, she bit her lip and sighed while thinking about it. _"Doesn't Clover know how much I liked him before? _She thought sadly. Clover had been one of the ones who had helped her shove her feelings for Scam away, and now she was the one who was bringing it up all over again? She was the one who was pushing pins and needles into her heart by doing this? _"Who does that?" _Sam thought angrily. She never knew Clover could be so harsh and mean to her. They had practically been friends since birth, had she forgotten that already?

Sighing Sam tried not to think about Clover. Trying to sleep her mind wandered over to the reason she was having this fight with her friend. _"Scam…" _Sam thought sadly, biting her lip as she remembered him. She still remembered why she had that crush on him. He _had_ been the most handsome, intelligent and charming guy she had ever met. _"I probably wouldn't have needed a boyfriend after I met him if only he had been a good guy" _she thought sadly knowing how love struck she had been when she had met him first time. _"Then Clover would shut up about this" _she thought angrily hating how many times Clover had, just recently bothered her about how she had felt about Scam. Feeling a slight headache coming on from the stress she was going through she closed her eyes while mentally cursing at Clover because she couldn't help it and when she wasn't doing that she was thinking of Scam while she tried to sleep.

Switching off the cameras again Scam leaned back in his comfortable leather chair. He still couldn't bring himself to believe the progress they had made and how well this was working. Clover and Sam weren't even talking to each other anymore and that was because Sam didn't just let her have her way this time. He was still a little shocked that Sam didn't just give in this time like she always did, this wasn't normal for her but he guessed she had finally had enough. It mustn't be easy living with an overbearing girl like Clover, or having her as a friend. _"But it doesn't matter now does it?" _he thought while smirking because their friendship was breaking off really well.

* * *

The next day the girls were at the mall shopping for clothes, something they had decided they needed to do a week ago before this entire mess had started. But they were supposed to be shopping to have fun which was not what was happening anymore. Even though there were at their favourite mall together there was no interaction between Clover and Sam at all. Normally they would be talking non-stop and picking out things for the other to try on and just being friends. But now all that seemed like a thing of the past and a distant memory.

"_And I thought it had been bad yesterday" _Alex thought chewing on her lower lip as she noticed her two friends stiffly move past each other on the way to the change rooms. She had also noticed how they seemed to glare at each other each time the other wasn't looking. _"They're acting like enemies"_ she thought sadly while wondering what it would take for this to stop. Feeling the floor fall from beneath her Alex couldn't help but breath in a sigh of relief because this could only mean one thing. They were being WOOHPED, there must be another mission. _"And missions mean working together and solving problems" _she thought, smiling because they had made up on missions before. Maybe this was exactly what her friends needed right now. Some good old fashioned crime fighting to help them sort out their brains and see what they meant to each other and how valuable their friendship was.

Landing on the familiar couch on top of each other the girls let out a grunt of annoyance before quickly straightening their bodies and pulling away. Clover untangled her arm from Sam's giving her a glare before sitting up on the couch. Sam shot Clover a glare too before huffing while crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way so she wouldn't have to see her face. "Hello girls" Jerry said watching them all nod. His eyes narrowed when he noticed how stiffly Clover and Sam were sitting with Alex stuck in the middle almost as if she was a wall while they looked away from each other. He sighed and mentally hoped this fight that Alex had told him about with Scam wasn't the reason this was happening. "Are you girls okay?" he asked Clover and Sam making them face forward and look at him. "Yes" they said in unison before hearing each other's voices, turning to glare at each other then looking away again.

Jerry could tell they were lying and something was very wrong here. _"But perhaps they will feel better when they hear today's mission" _he thought glad that things were about to get back to normal provided that everything went well. Clearing his throat he easily got their attention again and sighed before speaking. "Tim Scam has finally been spotted" he said hitting a button and making a large-scale photo of the mentioned man flash onto the screen behind him, letting them know what the mission would be about.

Alex couldn't help but groan because she had been hoping this would be an easy mission where they would get trapped and her friends would have to work together and get free. She would have picked any other criminal than Tim Scam but it just had to be him. "Great" She mumbled under her breath but then another thought made her smile. While having to see Scam could be trouble on the other hand maybe shoving him back into jail would finally end this fight. She couldn't help but try and be optimistic and wish for exactly that to happen.

While Jerry explained the details of the mission Sam drifted off glancing at Clover discreetly. From the corner of her eye, Sam frowned when she noticed Clover staring fixedly at the screen where Tim Scam's photo was. She wasn't sure if she was imagining it but she thought she saw a small blush on her face. _"Wait a minute…" _Sam took a better look and scowled when she noticed it almost looked like she was drooling while her eyes drank up his image. She couldn't help but be repulsed and disturbed, feeling upset with Clover for looking at him like that. _"Does she really have no care for anyone else's feelings but herself?" _she thought sadly knowing Clover knew about her deep crush on him. Even if it hadn't gotten anywhere didn't she at least have a little sense of understanding and decency? She knew Alex would never do this to her, why couldn't Clover be the friend she had always thought she was?

Sighing she looked away from her and looked at the image herself, her heart beating faster when she saw his eyes glancing back at her. _"Why don't you love me?" _Sam thought sadly while looking at his face only to want to kick herself for feeling this way. To be honest though, Clover was a lot to blame for the feelings she was having right now. She was the one who was constantly reminding her of her crush. _"Stupid Clover" _she thought angrily right before she stood up to get her gadgets and join her friends on the mission to try and capture the man that had captured all their attention.

* * *

Alex frowned as she scanned the area using the Heat Sensor Motion Detector Sunglasses to try and find where Scam was hiding in this abandoned factory. Her frown grew deeper when she couldn't see anything and she wondered if he had tricked them and gotten away already. Turning to her friends for direction she sighed. "What should we do? Any ideas guys?" she asked trying to make her friends pay attention instead of glare at each other like they had been for a while now. "I guess we should split up and look for him" Sam said, much less enthusiastically than she normally did on missions. Alex smiled at the effort she was making anyway. "That's a great idea Sammie! Okay I'll take this main isle, you can take the left one and Clover can take…" she trailed off frowning when she noticed Clover was busy fixing her make-up.

"_What the hell" _Alex thought now understanding why Sam had been glaring at the blonde. _"Please tell me she's just doing this absentmindedly and not because we are here to capture Scam" _Alex prayed before tapping Clover on the shoulder and frowning. "We kinda have a mission right now" she said making Clover roll her eyes. "Okay, sorry" she muttered putting her lip gloss away and moving to go into the wrong isle than the one they had picked for her. Alex glanced at Sam and both of them sighed before taking the other two isles and looking for Scam.

From a corner of the factory Scam smirked as he watched their non-existent interaction and team work. Watching it through camera didn't do this justice, it was simply amazing up close. He had noticed how unenthusiastic all of them save for Alex had sounded and that told him things had changed drastically between these girls. These were the same spies that lived for capturing criminals and doing their job but now nothing was the same and he suspected it never would be. Smirking he quickly ran from one end of the factory to the other letting his presence be known because he needed them to know he was here so that he could see how they would react to him face to face. Passing Clover undetected he sighed before running over to where Alex was and stopping in front of her with a smirk on his face.

Alex's eyes widened and she shifted into battle stance before screaming for Clover and Sam and letting them know Scam was right in front of her. Waiting for her friends to arrive she gave the man before her a heated glare, wanting to hurt him and make him pay for the way her friends were acting. It was mostly his fault. "You won't get away" she said firmly taking a step closer to him but Scam only smirked, staying calm because he knew she was no match for him. He could get away any time he wanted and he intended to do just that, just as soon as he saw the other two girls and got the answer he had come for. He needed to see if they treated him any differently since he had told them he loved one of them. And this was the only way to do it. A few seconds later both girls arrived, breathing heavily and standing next to their friend.

He smirked immediately when he noticed the small almost hidden blush on the blonde's face along with the extra make-up she was wearing today. _"Idiot" _he thought before moving his gaze past a glaring Alex and looking at the last girl. Glancing at Sam he noticed her looking down and away from him, something that was abnormal because normally she was the one that was always glaring back at him defiantly on the battlefield letting him know he would never beat her. But now it seemed she wasn't even able to meet eyes with him and he couldn't help wonder if she was ashamed at the fights they were having over him. What else could the reason be for the fact that she couldn't look him in the eye? It had to be shame at the fact that her friendship with Clover wasn't as strong as she thought.

Hearing fast footsteps he looked up just in time to see Alex racing towards him with a murderous look on her face. Smirking her moved to the left, grabbing her arm and spinning her forward soon making her hit a far wall and slouch to the floor painfully, her head pounding from the head-on collision. "Ugh" Alex groaned looking back at him, hoping Clover or Sam had hit him by now only to notice none of them had moved and Scam was just standing there smirking. _"Oh no" _she thought not believing this was actually happening. Her friends were now hesitating to fight Scam just because he might love one of them? This was beyond crazy. "Sam! Clover!" she screamed trying to make them get with the program and they finally heard her and moved towards Scam even though their steps were slow and hesitant.

Stopping a foot or two away from him, Sam glanced at him uneasily not feeling comfortable facing him right now. How could she be? Her feelings were a mess, one of her best friends in the whole world was suddenly into the man she once loved and now she was being forced to watch her throw flirty glances at him from right in front of her. Clover sighed, biting her lower lip and staring at Scam. Her eyes quickly took in his face and she wondered why she had never paid attention to how gorgeous he was before. He was tall, muscular, and perfect-looking in every way and the fact that he had feelings for her?…Well she couldn't help but feel superior.

"Do we have to do this?" she suddenly said to him making Sam narrow her eyes and glance sharply at her friend. _"What the hell is she saying?" _Sam thought in confusion while noticing Clover take another step closer to Scam. "Look, we can settle this nicely…" Sam noticed with a gasp that Clover was actually smiling, (SMILING!), at Tim Scam. "We don't need to fight" She said calmly while almost going close enough to him for her feet to be touching his. Sam took a quick glance at Scam to find him silent and smirking instead of hitting Clover and pushing her away like he should have been.

Feeling her teeth clenching Sam threw him a glare not believing what she was seeing. Scam smirked at Clover, before giving the blonde a small smile as a silent reward for falling so easily into his trap. Because he was so busy celebrating Clover's stupidity in his head he never noticed the kick that was aimed at his abdomen before it hit him and he staggered back half a foot away from Clover before turning around in shock to notice Sam giving him an angry glare before she smirked almost victoriously. He stayed silent in confusion as he tried to decipher the look in her eyes. It almost looked like she was ….jealous.

She never gave him the chance to figure out what she was feeling because her foot came flying again effectively forcing him to pay attention to only her and not the girl he had been laughing at before. Scowling Scam dodged her attack but she kept them coming, fighting more fiercely than she ever had before. As he avoided her attacks he wasn't able to figure out what he had done to suddenly unleash this anger in her. Just moments ago she was hesitating to fight him, even look at him but now she was completely focused on trying to hurt him. Sam didn't bother to keep her neutral as she fought against him, she was sure she was looking just like felt at the moment…

Jealous.

"_I don't care" _she thought as she aimed a punch at his side, managing to hit him. If he wanted to glance at Clover and make her feel angry then he had to pay for it. Scam hissed when Sam managed to get him in a corner and Alex couldn't help but grin because Sam was finally fighting Scam like before only she looked more angry but that was okay, at least she remembered he was the bad guy now. When his back hit a wall Scam glared heatedly at the girl before him never having seen her this angry before. Knowing he had to fight back before she arrested him he gave her a quick shove making her go back a few feet before she lunged at him again.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance he grabbed her wrist, swirling her around so that her back was touching his chest while he kept his hold on her wrist, wrapping that arm around her body along with his arm as he held her tight so she wouldn't attack him again while he tried to catch his breath. Sam stood still as she felt him drop his head and almost lean it onto her shoulder. A moment later she felt his warm, quick breaths dance along the skin of her neck while he tried to calm his heartbeat. In the back of her mind she knew she could escape his grip if she tried to but for some reason she found she didn't want that. Instead she found herself looking straight ahead instead at Clover and smirking at her triumphantly while she stood in Tim Scam's almost embrace.

Seeing Clover's shocked and angry glare Sam only smirked harder as she leaned against him not really thinking at this point. As bizarre as it was she was just happy to see Clover look belittled. Her hand that he was holding at her waist turned in his grip and Sam absentmindedly tried to intertwine her fingers with his making some progress before he pulled away obviously having caught his breath. Pushing her away he gave her an uneasy look of pure confusion before drawing out a smoke bomb from his trench coat and throwing it on the ground letting smoke fill the factory. They all coughed violently and by the time Alex thought to suck up smoke with the help of the Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer, Scam was gone.

* * *

Sighing tiredly Alex closed the door after they walked into the villa. They had just come back from Jerry's office after telling him that the mission had been a complete failure and Jerry had not been impressed. And then to make matters worse Sam and Clover had started hinting blame at each other during the conversation with Jerry. Glancing at her friends sadly she hoped they wouldn't go after that again because she knew if they did there would be another fight, something she didn't want to witness again. '_"Let's just hope they go into their rooms and don't talk" _she mentally prayed only to cringe when Clover spoke. "You didn't have to do that you know, I had the situation under control!" She said crossly and Alex knew she was talking to Sam because for once in the whole day she was looking at the redhead fixedly.

Sam turned to Clover slowly, glancing at her face and easily seeing the embers of jealousy burning in her blue eyes. And she knew exactly why, she wasn't happy at what she had witnessed on the battle scene. She mustn't have liked that Scam had paid more attention to her and ignored Clover once she took control of the situation. That had to make Clover feel a bit insignificant something she had proven to hate feeling over the last several days. Sam shrugged, stretching her shoulders and saying nothing to respond to Clover because she was feeling too good at the moment to do so. Clover glared when she saw that Sam wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Hello! I'm saying something here!" she screamed but Sam didn't even look up simply studying her hand instead, the one that Sam had held during their fight. Clover felt her nostrils flaring at the knowledge that she was being ignored. "It's all your fault he got away!" she spat suddenly making the redhead stiffen. Sam, who had been simply ignoring the blonde finally frowned and looked up at her. "My fault? I wasn't the one making lovesick eyes at him!" She said angrily and Alex who had been glad Sam had been ignoring Clover sighed knowing the fighting had just started up again.

Clover rolled her eyes ignoring Sam's obvious jealousy. "He was about to surrender you know? He was calm and listening to me until you had to jump in and have a crazy attack on him!" she screamed referring to the fact that Sam had kicked him out of no where. Sam rolled her eyes knowing Scam was never thinking of surrendering, that was something he would never do. Thinking about it now, he was probably standing there in shock, laughing at Clover's nonsense in his head before she kicked him out of annoyance because she thought he had been looking at Clover instead of pushing her away.

Shaking her head Sam sighed. "If you think Tim Scam was just going to hand himself over to you then…" She smirked. "You're stupider than I thought" she said making the blonde glare and Alex sigh in the background. She was tempted to leave the room but she was afraid that maybe the fight between her friends would get physical and she might need to stick around to save them from clawing at each other. _"What have our lives come to?" _Alexthought sadly knowing her friends were capable of hating each other now so there was no limit to how far they would go in that pursuit.

"You're just jealous!" Clover screamed a few moments later now remembering the exact moment Sam had chosen to kick Scam. It had been when he was looking at her lovingly and Sam must have not been able to stand that at all. So she had ruined the moment and shown her jealousy by trying to draw his attention away and it had worked because she had relentlessly attacked him until he was forced to pay attention to her instead. Sam rolled her eyes and shook her head at Clover's stupid accusation. "Why would I be jealous?" she asked in annoyance.

Clover put her hand on her waist and smirked. "He was looking at me and not you" she said arrogantly making Sam's face fall at her words. Her mind flickered over to the moment and she realized he had been looking at Clover, that WAS why she had kicked him anyway. Brushing off that thought Sam gave Clover a glare. "I don't understand Clover…" she started slowly with her glare only growing stronger as she regarded the blonde. "If I remember correctly you were the one who said it was disgusting and creepy that Scam loved one of us, and now you're happy to possibly be that girl?" Sam asked successfully showing how big of a hypocrite Clover had been proving herself to be over the last several days.

Clover stayed silent as she listened to Sam with a frown on her lips because she knew her initial reaction had been disgust, but to be honest she had just been shocked and that was why she had said that. She hadn't really meant it.

"What caused this change of mind, Clover?" Sam asked inquiringly hoping to show Clover how wrong she had been acting. Clover looked up and glared at Sam before she crossed her arms over her chest and relaxed having thought of her answer. "Simple.." she said calmly. "I never noticed how hot he was before" she said bluntly making Sam's face shrivel up in disgust.

"_So I wasn't just hallucinating seeing the hungry looks she was giving him then?" _Sam thought as she looked at Clover disapprovingly. She couldn't help but be utterly disgusted with Clover's sway of thinking. And she spoke, not even bothering to stop herself "Your way of thinking is disgusting Clover" she said softly, too annoyed to even raise her voice before she marched into her room to get away from her "friend."

After she left Clover did the same, muttering under her breath and going into her own room leaving Alex all alone with a frown on her lips all over again. Alex was extremely upset bow. She couldn't help but realize that her friends had lost sight of the real issue here, that Tim scam said he was going to kill two of them. No, they are too busy fighting over him to remember that. They were too busy hoping they were the one he wanted and she couldn't understand why. Why were they acting like this? She sighed heavily while walking to her room and feeling lost, confused and afraid because she honestly didn't know what to do.

Switching off the cameras for the night Scam sat there knowing this plan was working more well than he had ever expected. Clover and Sam had lost sight of the danger they were in and who he was and now their roles as spies were dwindling and their roles as simple women were taking over their personalities. Sitting there in the silence of his hide out his mind couldn't help bit flicker back to Sam and the way she had acted today. He was sure she had looked jealous today and just now he had heard her defending him as a man that wouldn't just surrender and he was shocked because he didn't know she knew him that well when her spy friend Clover clearly didn't.

But he couldn't figure out why she looked so upset when she attacked him. On the surface it had looked like the normal hatred she always greeted him with, but he had seen the jealousy in her eyes and that had never been there before. "But that can only mean one thing…" he whispered to himself being forced to think of her crush on him from before. That didn't make much sense either because she was the most logical and he had broke her heart once before. Why would she still feel for him? "She wouldn't" he said knowingly, reassuring himself that he had somehow imagined her leaning back against his body and intertwining her hand with his during the fight. It had to have been his imagination.

* * *

Most of the next day had gone in peace with Clover staying in her room and Sam staying in hers with only a few, occasional visits to other parts of the villa when the other wasn't there. This was how the entire Sunday had gone so far, in complete and utter silence. Sitting on the couch and watching TV Alex sighed knowing that although she couldn't bring herself to say anything to her friends she hated this tension. She hated that her friends were acting like they didn't know each other. _"Honestly, it's like living with strangers" _she thought sadly but she was still glad that at least they weren't each other's throats right now like they had been on most other days. _"Hopefully this will last" _she thought while focusing back on the show she was watching and trying to relax.

A half hour later Sam emerged from her room and Alex gave her a smile when she came and sat next to her. "How's the show?" Sam asked almost cheerfully and Alex told her it was good while mentally grinning at the fact that at least Sam was happy today. But part of her remained afraid that that was only because she had not seen Clover at all today. Sam stretched while watching the TV for a moment before glancing at the clock and noticing it was late. "I'm gonna fix myself a sandwich.." she said slowly. "That Chinese takeout wasn't enough for me" she said with a small laugh before standing up and moving to go into the kitchen. She turned halfway and glanced at Alex. "You want anything?" she asked with a smile but Alex shook her head. "No, I'm good. Thanks though" she said softly and Sam smiled again before disappearing into the kitchen.

Alex watched her leave then turned back to the TV glad that the day was almost over and her friends hadn't fought today. Feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time she flipped the channel and smiled when she saw that her favourite show was on. Putting down the remote and hugging a cushion close to her she kept her gaze on the screen letting herself get absorbed by it and letting it make her worries disappear just for now.

In the kitchen Sam smiled neatly arranging the sliced tomatoes she had cut onto the bread before she placed the top of the bun on it. She couldn't help but notice she was in a good mood and she knew that was only because she hadn't seen Clover at all today. And as much as that told her that their friendship was in trouble she found she didn't really mind at the moment just because she needed the peace of mind. Frowning when she realized she had forgotten to take a knife from the rack to cut the bread Sam sighed before turning around to get it only to bump into another body when she did.

Looking up she frowned, taking an immediate step back when she noticed she had bumped into Clover who was now, for some reason in the kitchen at the same time she was. Watching Clover stare at her neutrally Sam rolled her eyes in annoyance not wanting to hear her speak again which she suspected she would if she stuck around. Quickly turning back to the counter and slicing her sandwich she dumped the knife into the sink before grabbing her plate and moving to go back to her room as fast as she could.

Yet she was forced to stop a moment later when she felt Clover grab her arm. Giving the blonde a glare she shrugged her arm trying to get it out of her hold only to hear her sigh. "This is stupid Sam" she whispered sounding defeated and Sam froze on the spot. Was she just imagining it or was Clover sounding…sorry? Had she finally realized how ridiculously she had been treating her all this time? Glancing at Clover's pout Sam sighed realizing she wanted to make peace with her. Placing her plate on the counter Sam turned back around and faced Clover with a sigh.

"I know.." she said. "I'm glad you see that too" Sam said crossing her arms over her chest. Clover nodded. "I do and I wish you would stop this" she said making Sam's eyes narrow in confusion. "..What?" Sam said slowly not really seeing what Clover was talking about. Clover sighed. "Look I know it's hard but you know deep down that it's true" she took a deep breath. "Tim Scam always goes after the best of things and I am honestly the best…you kind of need to accept that Sammie and just move on."

Silence filled the kitchen at her words and Sam felt her mouth part in shock. She couldn't believe it. Clover had no intention whatsoever of apologizing or seeing how wrong she was. No, she was just trying to prove herself to be right again. She was just trying to manipulate her into accepting that she was better than her again. Something she was sick of doing by now. "I can't believe you.." Sam started slowly still in shock before an open glare formed in her eyes while she took a step back from Clover. "I cannot believe you!" she screamed in shock that she still wasn't seeing how stupid she was being. "You have got to be most vain and self-obsessed person I know!" Sam screamed in disgust.

Clover, now losing her patience glared. So much for talking this out peacefully. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked at Sam. "At least I'm not insecure and longing after someone I can't have like you are" she said rudely making Sam's nostrils flare because she knew exactly who she was talking about. "What did you say?" Sam asked with raw anger and rage in her voice as it bounced off the walls.

In the living room Alex gasped when she heard screaming and she quickly realized that she never noticed when Clover had joined Sam in the kitchen. Getting up quickly and almost tripping she raced over to the kitchen, going in quickly only to find Sam and Clover screaming at each other venomously, their posture showing they were ready to attack each other physically at any time. Alex felt her face fall sadly because she was very upset over how badly her friends were fighting over Scam. _"This is what he wanted after all" _she thought before stepping in between her friends and glaring at both of them. "Guys! Stop it!" she screamed. When they finally stopped yelling she took a deep breath. "Look, don't you guys see it, this is what he wants! He wants us to fight and hate each other" she said tiredly, sounding like a broken record at this point because she had said this many times before. Sam and Clover both went silent for a moment and looked down and Alex relaxed hoping this was a good sign.

"No Alex…" Sam said in harsh whisper suddenly, making Alex look at her in confusion only to see the glare on her face. Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm her angry nerves as she looked at Clover. "This isn't even about Scam anymore" she said only adding to their confusion. Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared in Clover's direction again. "Thanks to him, I finally see what my BEST friend really is like." she said with hurt and anger in her tone making the others go silent. Alex bit her lip and looked down not knowing what to say anymore.

"Oh yea?" Clover said breaking the silence with her equally angry voice. "Well me too!" she screamed not even trying to bother to fix this problem. Sam looked at Clover in anger before she grabbed her plate off the counter and frowned knowing she had had enough. "Fine!" she spat before moving to leave. "Fine!" Clover screamed at Sam's back as well before leaving the room and going into her own again. Alex was left alone in the kitchen sighing and feeling more hopeless than ever before. She couldn't believe their friendship was ending like this.

Knowing she had to do something while she could she went to Clover's room and knocked before walking in and sitting down next to her blonde friend. "Clover…don't you think this is stupid? Don't you miss your friendship with Sammie?" she asked almost near tears as she tried to reason with her friend. Clover sighed when she heard her knowing Alex was still talking Sam's side. "Look it isn't my fault okay?" she said defensively sounding annoyed. "Sam is the one being stupid and not seeing the obvious."

Alex sighed when she heard Clover knowing she was easily blaming Sam for everything when she hadn't exactly been blameless in this. "You should apologize to Sam you know. For saying that she's hung up on Tim Scam all the time" Alex glared at the blonde. "You have to know that isn't easy for her to hear, and you shouldn't be saying that" Alex said in a scolding manner making Clover roll her eyes in frustration. "Well it IS the truth" she said rudely making Alex frown. Staying silent for a moment longer Alex spoke again. "So you won't apologize then?" She asked and when Clover simply looked away arrogantly she realized there was no getting through to her.

Disappointed, Alex stood and went to talk to Sam hoping she would be a little more understanding than Clover had proved herself to be. "Sammie?" she said when she reached her door only to find it unlocked and hear Sam tell her to come in. She closed the door and sighed when she noticed how angry Sam looked but she knew this anger was directed at Clover and not her. By this point though she couldn't bring herself not to agree with Sam's rage towards Clover. Sitting on the bed next to Sam Alex sighed again. "Don't you want this to end Sammie?" she said sadly making Sam close her eyes in agony. "You know I do Alex…" she said with strain in her voice making Alex's heart break because of the pain in her tone. "But I'm really not the one who is causing this" she said with a sigh. "Clover is, by hurting my feelings day after day." Alex could only nod in response because she knew how hurt Clover had made Sam.

Sam smiled sadly. 'It's not like Clover has never been hurtful before but this is really bad" Sam bit her lip trying to keep in the urge to cry and let out the sorrow she was feeling. "She's never been this rude or uncaring and there is a limit to how much I can take…" She trailed off, gulping as she turned and faced Alex. "I'm sorry Alex but I'm really close to my breaking point" she confessed with a tear rolling down her face. Alex felt her own eyes well up when she saw that and she said nothing knowing Sam just needed to be comforted right now. Wrapping her friend in a hug she told her that she understood her and it made sense for her to be upset. Sam smiled through her tears and hugged her back. "Thanks Alex.." she whispered glad that she still had one of her best friends with her.

Listening to their conversation Scam couldn't help but be pleased because he knew now for sure that they were all inches away from their breaking point. _"It won't be long now" _he thought with a smirk because he could almost taste sweet victory on his tongue. Only this time it would last.

* * *

"All right listen up" Sam heard her last period English teacher say making her look up from her book. "I need to step out for a moment so I'm leaving…" Glancing around her eyes landed on Sam and she smiled. "I'm leaving Sam in charge. By the time I get back I want you to have finished reading Act 4 in Twelfth Night and we'll discuss it when I get back" she said before leaving the room a moment later. Sam sighed closing her book because she was already done reading the act and now she had nothing to do. Glancing around at her classmates she was glad they were all actually reading meaning she didn't need to do anything. Sighing Sam rested her head in hands and tried not to think about it but her mind was already on her rapidly breaking friendship with Clover.

"_How could this have happened?" _Samthought sadly, biting her lip. She had never seen the signs coming nor had she ever noticed that Clover, her friend was even capable of treating her like this. She couldn't help but remember the good times and she couldn't help but hope that they weren't over. No, some part of her still believed Clover wanted to make this work and she would tell her that soon. They weren't best friends for nothing.

Sam's optimistic thoughts were interrupted with the sound of whispering and giggles coming from behind her. She didn't turn her head because she recognized Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique's annoying voices too well already. Since the teacher had stepped out they were probably using this moment to gossip like always. Ignoring them she moved to take out her math homework thinking of working on that to pass the time, and maybe getting it done before school ended only to freeze when he ears picked up on what they were whispering about.

"I heard she hasn't had a date in months…" she heard Mandy say. "No…really?" Caitlin whispered in shock. "Wow, what a loser, but it's weird isn't it? I mean she is Clover's friend, it's strange that she can't even get a boyfriend…"

Still frozen on the spot Sam blinked in confusion and shock. _"They couldn't be talking about me…right?" _she thought while knowing it made no sense. How would they know about her private life? She didn't turn around but kept her ears strained to hear what they were saying.

Mandy spoke in a hushed whisper again. 'Well she **is** a nerd, what do you expect? You know once she spent a month in her room just studying for a spelling bee?" Mandy said with a giggle and Sam's eyes widened in horror and shock as she remembered she was the only friend of Clover's that even took part in spelling bees. _"They're talking about me…" _Sam thought sadly while biting her lip and feeling her face fall. She felt her jaw twitch as they kept going on and making fun of her saying that she was a nerd and a freak and had no social life whatsoever.

"She hasn't had a boyfriend in three years" Mandy said with a giggle. "Three years?" Caitlin said in shock. Mandy continued. "Uh uh. I heard she's still hung up over some guy she fell for three years ago and hasn't gotten over it. What was his name again…Tom…no Tim…Tim Scam I think" she said making Sam gasp and finally turn around and look at the trio that had been discussing her all this time. They shut up immediately when they saw her angry face but they kept looking at her with that expression that practically screamed "loser."

Glaring Sam looked at Mandy. "Had your fun? Now shut up" she said icily, "I already have enough to deal with and I don't need to hear you stupid assumptions about me as well" she spat only making Mandy snicker. "Assumptions?" she laughed. 'Who said I was assuming anything. I know everything I said was true." Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion and worry because she was already wondering how Mandy even knew Scam's name. "What do you mean?" she asked in a whisper. Mandy shrugged. "Clover was the one told me all that stuff this morning in drama class" she said making Sam's eyes widen and hurt gnaw away at her heart. Her mouth fell open and she looked away for a moment. Clover did this? Clover told MANDY she was a loser?…

"..No" Sam said before looking at Mandy again. "No! You're lying, Clover would never do this!" Mandy rolled her eyes. "No I'm not. Why don't you just ask her?" she suggested arrogantly and Sam knew she would never say that if Clover hadn't indeed said those things. Biting her lip Sam turned around before she cried. Feeling a tear roll down her cheek Sam wiped it away before closing her eyes and putting her head down on her desk, letting the papers sitting there soak up her tears. How could Clover do this to her? How could any friend do this to their friend? Sobbing uncontrollably now Sam never noticed when her teacher came back in until she asked, in a very concerned voice if she was okay.

Looking up Sam revealed her bloodshot eyes to her teacher who had clearly heard her crying. Sam bit her lip, choking on a sob before she turned and glanced at Mandy and her friends again. Turning back around she shook her head saying she was fine but needed to be excused. Watching Sam leave in tears the teacher turned and glared at Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique before telling them they had an hour long detention after school.

When school finally ended Sam stormed down the hall as her eyes looked for the blonde. Thoughts of betrayal, anger, and disbelief raced through her as she walked not being able to digest how her "best" friend had gone and done this. How could she reduce her into a laughing stalk by telling Mandy those things. Telling Mandy was like announcing it over the PA system and she knew now that every day she came to school from now on someone would stop her in the halls and look at her with pity or laugh at her when she went by after calling her a loser for not having a boyfriend in three years. So what if she hadn't had a boyfriend in three years? So what if she found it hard to just move on like Clover did? That wasn't their business to poke into! _"How dare she do this to me?" _Sam thought angrily ready to rip Clover apart by now. Her anger only grew when she spotted her standing next to Alex innocently in front of the school obviously waiting for her to join them on the drive home.

Seething at the fact that Clover would even talk about Tim Scam to Mandy of all people Sam stepped right up to her and screamed not bothering to try to leash her anger. She was beyond angry right now. "Glad to see how you feel about me Clover!" she spat making the blonde look up and Alex's eyes widen in shock. Several people around them stopped and looked at them and Alex quickly ushered her friends away to a quiet corner where they could deal with this without making a scene.

Turning to Sam, Alex grew worried when she saw the murderous look on her face and she knew something was very wrong. "What happened Sammie?" she asked in concern making Sam glare. "Why don't you just ask her!" Sam said while pointing at Clover. Alex turned to glance at Clover only to see her rolling her eyes and she couldn't figure out why Clover didn't even look concerned when their best friend was so upset. "What happened Sam?" she asked again.

Sam took a deep breath, running hand through her hair and struggling to find the words to describe the humiliation Clover had just put her through. "Clover told Mandy I'm a loser and a nerd, and that I have no social life" she said repeating exactly what Mandy had said and making Alex gasp. "No!" Alex said with her eyes wide. "Sam this is ridiculous! She's obviously making this up! Clover would never say those things. Right Clover?" she asked looking at the blonde only to have her eyes narrow at the fact that Clover was just standing there and not going ballistic and cursing at Mandy for making up this heinous lie and saying crap about Sam.

Sam continued not being done with telling Alex all that had been said. "She told them I was still hung over Scam" Sam whispered feeling a tear fall down her cheek. Alex's mouth fell open and it took her a moment to glance at Clover. "Is this true?" she asked now starting to doubt it because Clover was saying nothing in her defence. Clover sighed before shrugging. She didn't see what the big deal was. She knew she had only told Mandy those things because she was annoyed with Sam and her overconfidence when it came to school. She knew this would tone that down a bit and that was why she had done it. There was nothing wrong with what she had done, Sam hadn't exactly been treating her nicely either and she had Alex on her side so she needed someone in her corner too.

Sighing Clover finally spoke. "I only said the truth" she said plainly making Alex gasp audibly and Sam burst into tears. Shuddering in disgust Alex immediately wrapped Sam in a hug trying to get her to stop crying. Pulling away Sam gulped while wiping away her tears, angry they were falling at this point. Glaring at Clover she spoke. "So you have a fight with me and you run to one of my worst enemies and say crap about me to her?" Sam screamed in disbelief her voice shaking from anger and shock. Seeing Clover's passive face she knew that she wasn't even sorry for what she had done. She didn't care even though she was crying and miserable.

Clover let out a breath before looking down and mumbling but it was loud enough for them to hear. "Mandy isn't that bad you know…" she started making Alex roll her eyes and huff because Clover was defending Mandy as if she was her new best friend. Looking at Alex because she had heard her huff Clover glared. "At least Mandy isn't insecure and pining after one man like Sam is" she said making Sam's eyes widen to point of popping and Alex's face scrunch up in total shock.

Clenching her fists at her sides Sam dropped her head. "What. Did. You. Say?" Sam asked being in a murderous rage and Alex could tell that she was going to hit Clover at any second. Moving quickly she grabbed Sam's arm dragging her away before she could. "No! Let me go Alex!" Sam screamed while keeping her glare fixed on the girl she was being dragged away from. Alex kept her grip strong and pushed Sam towards her car making her sit and calm down a little before she turned to Clover and scowled. "I don't need to tell you what you did was ridiculous!" she screamed. "You better find a way to fix this Clover! She spat before sitting down in her car and driving Sam away.

After they left Clover crossed her arms over her chest and glared heatedly. "Oh, I'll fix it all right" she whispered angrily because she knew just what to do to deal with this.

* * *

At lunch the next day, Sam sat with Alex only because she couldn't stand to spend more time with Clover than she absolutely had to. Then again for some reason Clover wasn't in the cafeteria, as she noticed when she glanced around. "Where is…Clover?" Sam asked making Alex sigh because she knew Sam was still concerned about her. Now if only Clover cared as much then this fight would never last. "She went home after first period saying there was something she had to do" Alex said and Sam nodded before looking down at her lunch. "_She probably doesn't have the guts to face me" _Sam thought remembering how all last night Alex had asked her to come around and say sorry but Clover hadn't budged. Not even once. Maybe she was having regrets about that now.

Taking a spoonful of the noodles on her plate Sam swallowed before taking a sip of water. Alex watched her with concern wanting to make Sam smile. "So the wedding is in a week right?" she asked knowing Sam always got excited when they talked about her cousin's wedding. A small smile touched Sam's lips as she nodded. "Yes actually, and I have yet to find a dress and gifts" she said with a sigh knowing all this stuff with Clover had been weighing her down and most days she just stayed in her room and sulked which left her unable to do anything else but either break down and cry or think of Scam and hope she could stop doing so.

"Aww don't worry Sammie" Alex said kindly. "I'll help you" she said with a smile making Sam smile back in return. "Thanks Alex, you're the best" she said before going back to her noodles while thanking god that she had a friend like Alex. They were eating lunch in silence when they heard a male voice making them stop and look up to see Arnold standing before them. Sam blinked before giving him a smile. Yes Arnold? Is there something you need to talk about?" she asked sweetly while not being able to help but notice the look of pity he was giving her.

She could only hope he hadn't heard the rumours Mandy was spreading and hadn't come to give her a sympathetic speech, but part of her knew Arnold was nicer than that. Arnold kept looking at her sadly before he smiled. "I've come to ask you out on a date" he said suddenly making Alex choke on the water she was drinking. Sam's eyes widened in confusion and surprise before she smiled awkwardly. "What?" Arnold only nodded letting her know she had heard him right the first time. Glancing at Alex, Sam exchanged an annoyed look with her before she looked back up at Arnold. "Uh that's very sweet of you but I don't need a date right now…or a boyfriend" she said before he went and got any more ideas. Expecting Arnold to sigh and walk away, Sam was surprised when he didn't move only giving her a greater look of pity. "But…I thought you needed a date" he said, sounding shocked and neither Alex nor Sam could comprehend why.

"Why would you think that?" Alex asked in confusion making Arnold sigh. "Clover said Sam wanted a boyfriend. She asked me to ask her out, not that I wouldn't on my own" he babbled. "It's just I was afraid Sam would say no but when Clover-"

"Wait!" Sam said stopping him as she held up her hand. She bit her lip while struggling to try and wrap her mind around this. "…Clover asked you to ask me out?" she asked in a shocked whisper. Arnold bit his lip before he nodded. "Yea." Sam flicked her gaze over to Alex who looked equally as shocked and repulsed. Feeling her eyes fill up from humiliation because everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her Sam looked down taking deep breaths and trying to control her need to cry. Taking control of the situation Alex told Arnold to go away before she turned her head around and yelled at the people who were watching them to pay attention to their damn lunches instead of Sam.

Facing Sam, Alex sighed when she saw Sam crying and biting her cheek while trying to hold it in. Reaching over the table she placed her hand over Sam's. "Want me to go home and yell at Clover?" she asked softly knowing even if Sam didn't say yes that was exactly what she wanted to do right now. Sam bit her lip and shook her head slowly trying to stay strong. She wasn't about to have Alex miss school just to tell Clover what a _bitch _she was being. "No, let's just go to class" Sam said before getting up, grabbing her food tray and books before she left the cafeteria, Alex following close behind her with a sad frown on her face.

Moments later Alex was reluctant to part with Sam as she headed to her gym class when Sam had Physics, not wanting to leave her alone. She still felt like going home right now and screaming at Clover and she knew Clover was going to hear it sooner or later. There was no way she was going to let her go without making her at least acknowledge how terrible she was being to their Sammie. After Sam told her to go to class for the tenth time Alex sighed moving to go but only after she told her not to let Clover's stupidity get to her and how she didn't deserve this at all.

After Alex left, Sam let her brave face fall because she knew she had only faked being okay with what Clover had just done. She was angry, no she was downright furious and would never forgive her for this, nor would she ever forget it. Taking a deep breath she walked into physics class only to stop when she saw Chris, a boy from her class standing at her desk as if he was waiting for her to come in. Narrowing her eyes in curiosity and having a sinking feeling when he gave her a look of pity that mirrored the one Arnold had given her she reluctantly went over to him. Before she could even ask he gave her a sad smile and asked her if she would like for him to be her boyfriend because he didn't mind.

By the time the school day was finally over Sam was in tears as she sat in Alex's car while her friend tried to comfort her. Today had been the worst day of her life. Every class she had gone to, everywhere she had turned some boy had asked her if she wanted to go out on a date or have him be her boyfriend. And each time she had mustered the courage to ask them why they were asking they had all mentioned one person over and over again.

Clover.

Sam couldn't believe how cruel she was. How she could do this to her without any care about how much it would hurt. Or maybe as she realized by now she wanted her to be hurt. Sam sniffed while biting her lip as pain pounded away in her heart. _"Why can__'__t she just leave me alone?" _Sam thought sadly. _"Not only does she have to make fun of me all the time and tell me how I don't have a man in my life but now she needs the entire school to do the same too? Why?" _She felt more tears clouds up her eyes as she remembered all the pitiful glances she had received all day long, along with the rumours she had heard drifting in the halls that she was still in love with a man she couldn't get over. That she was still in love with Tim Scam. And then there were those girls that stopped and asked her what kind of guy he was that she wasn't able to forget him in three years and all she had been able to do was turn and run, not wanting to be reminded of the pain all over again.

She couldn't believe Clover, her best friend who she had thought she had known forever was putting her through this. _"Why is she doing this to me?" _Seeing Sam's teary face and hearing her sob Alex handed her a tissue and a water bottle trying to calm her down a little before she started the car intending to get home as soon as possible so she could deal with Clover and confront her for this outrageous nonsense she had just put her best friend through.

A half hour later the door to the spies' villa slammed open before Alex stormed in with Sam behind her. "Clover where are you!" Alex screamed with pure, unhampered rage in her voice as she looked for the blonde who had a lot of explaining to do. Sam only sighed while rubbing her arms not really knowing what she was going to say to Clover. She still couldn't believe she had gone this far and she wasn't even sure she could forgive her, or even try attempt to do so. A moment later Clover came in being chased by Alex who was yelling at her to explain herself and say sorry if she had any decency in her.

Stopping when she was right in front of Sam, Clover sighed before crossing her arms over her chest and Sam couldn't help but notice that there wasn't much, if any regret on her face. "Sorry…" Clover said dryly before she sighed again. "But I was just trying to help you" she finished making Sam blink in shock and confusion. Alex rolled her eyes coming over to stand next to Sam. "Do you want to even attempt to explain how what you DID, was helpful in any way?" Alex asked in anger. Clover sighed before turning to look at Alex instead of Sam.

She gave her a pointed and serious look. "I was just trying to help Sam with her non-existent love life" she said calmly making the room fall silent at her words. Feeling her lower lip quiver Sam glanced at Alex having never been more humiliated in her life. After all she had done Clover didn't even think she was wrong, not even in the slightest. Now Sam was beyond furious, in fact words couldn't even start to explain how angry she was right now. This was what her friend thought was right? She honestly believed she was helping her? Taking a deep breath, Sam glared at Clover. "I don't need your stupid help!" she screamed, beginning to unleash the fury she was feeling and knowing she couldn't stop that from happening now.

"Yes you do!" Clover screamed right back before frowning. "You can't even get over ONE guy, you definitely need help" she said making Sam clench her fists at her side wanting to slap Clover by now.

"Stop" she said through gritted teeth trying to hold back the need to attack Clover. "No" Clover said firmly while taking a step closer to Sam. "Gosh Sam, why can't you just move on and forget about Scam, he doesn't want you" she said with a shrug sounding a little rash and rude at the same time.

"He doesn't want you either…" Sam spat while looking down at the floor before she decided enough was enough and she looked up to look at Clover in the eye. "Why would he want someone who knows nothing about commitment and loyalty?…" she said now making reference to the way Clover had betrayed her as a friend , forgotten their friendship and turned against her just for the sake of her false ego and misplaced pride. Giving her a heated glare she spat out one more thing that was on her mind. "And why would he want someone who's so damn easy to get into bed" she said knowing for a fact that Clover was no virgin.

Clover froze for a moment not really believing those words had come out of Sam, the goody goody's mouth. The fact that she had said them proved Sam must be furious but she found she really didn't care. Thinking for a moment for she smirked at the redhead who obviously thought she had won with that statement. "Because Sam… I'd make it worth his while" she said suggestively.

Sam felt her nostrils flaring at what Clover was talking about. Her mind flew in a angry trance as she was forced to imagine Clover's statement and see Clover with Scam. Touching him and…that was already more than she wanted to think about. "You're disgusting Clover" she growled while glaring hatefully at the blonde not believing she could even say such things to her. Clover let out a small laugh of amusement. "Wow Sam, you act like he's your property or husband or something" she said with a little snicker making Sam fall silent again. Clover's smirk widened because if she was correct which she was sure she was, then Sam probably did have plans to marry Scam before she learned he was evil. She _had_ been talking about him non-stop and daydreaming when they had met him the first time. Heck, part of her probably still wished for it to happen.

"Clover! Shut up!" Alex screamed having heard more than enough and getting sick and tired of waiting for Clover to say sorry for her ghastly behaviour on her own. Clover rolled her eyes. "Alex. Please" she spat annoyed with her for always being on Sam's side. "I didn't say anything wrong. She isn't married to Scam-"

"I don't need to be to see the obvious!" Sam cut in with her face red from anger. "He doesn't strike me as the type of guy to do one-night stands so of course he wouldn't be interested in you because that's all you are good for!" she screamed unable to hold her fury in. Clover only looked taken back for a second before she smirked. "And how would you know that?" she said making Alex bite her lip because she knew she was suggesting something really bad right now. Clover's smirk widened. "Did he tell you that or do you happen to know from personal experience?" she said making it sound like Sam had been sleeping with Scam for years even though she knew Sam was much too much of a good girl to have done anything like that. She had only said that to shut her up.

Taking a deep breath, Sam crossed her arms over her chest and glared looking far beyond vexed. "Unlike you I actually take note of a guy's personality instead of just staring at his face!" she spat. Clover rolled her eyes before smirking at her fuming friend. "Uh huh, so now you're going to stand there and lie that you don't think he's hot? I still remember the monster crush you had on him after you knew him for what, a day?" she said teasingly, trying to accuse Sam of falling for men as quickly as she did.

Sam stayed silent for a moment quickly remembering that with Scam, that was the only time she had ever fallen for someone so quickly. The only reason she had gained that crush so fast was because she felt she was in love. She couldn't put it in words, and really didn't need to but she felt like he was there just for her. She had thought she had told Clover that but clearly she had branded her feelings to be just as shallow as her own always were. Then again what else could be expected from Clover?

"Yes I had a crush, I HAD…" she said emphasizing the word while she glared. "And I had it for good reasons, it wasn't all about his face or looks not that you would ever understand that!" Clover only scoffed because Sam was trying to make it look like she was truly over Scam. _"What a liar!" _she thought knowing Sam was still entranced by him. She still remembered how jealous she had been when he was looking at her and not her. Did she really think she was stupid enough not to see she still wanted him and was upset he had picked someone else? That he had picked her instead?

"Stop lying to yourself Sam!" Clover screamed heatedly while taking a step closer to the redhead. "You know you still want him and that's why you're so angry at me because he wants me instead!" Sam scoffed taking a step closer as well. "Of course!" she screamed sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Why wouldn't he? Because in your head every single man on this planet wants you!" she shouted as her angry voice echoed throughout the room. Clover went silent with her eyes wide and Sam went on knowing she had had it with Clover and her messed up way of thinking. It was time she told her how she really felt about her.

"For you it's always me, me , me!" Sam screamed irritably. "Do you ever, even once think of anyone but yourself?" she spat. "Maybe about other people's feelings? Do you even _know _that other people have feelings?" she screamed as her veins coursed with the rage that had piled up over the years. She wanted it gone, she wanted to get it all out. She was tired of faking smiles at Clover and pretending it was okay when she went about acting like a princess and treating them like losers. She still remembered how Mandy had called her a loser because Clover had said she was one. Did she have any idea how much that hurt?

Sam took a shuddering breath and glared while speaking venomously, glad that she had the blonde's full attention as she watched her with widened eyes. "Do you know how you make me and Alex, your "best friends…" she said mockingly "Feel when you're constantly snatching every guy you can from around us? And then when you brag to us about it every goddamn freakin' minute?" Sam placed her hands on her waist and shook her head. "Do you even care that we don't want to know about it?"

Alex remained silent while watching Clover's shocked face, even though she knew inside that what Sam was saying was true, that was annoying but they never dared to say that to Clover because they didn't want to hurt her feelings. But now when she had gone and ruined Sam's life…she kinda deserved to hear all this.

"Do you have any idea how careless and annoying you can be?" Sam went on in a hurtful voice not bothering to hold back anymore. "You claim to be our best friend and then you go and do these things that clearly show otherwise!" Sam gave Clover a hateful glare remembering what she had done just recently. "Like spreading rumours about me to Mandy?" she said with unforgotten hurt in her tone. "And then when I ask you why you did that you stand up and defend her instead of accept that you were wrong?" Sam spat in disbelief, her voice cracking from the strain of her screams. Clover looked away, biting her cheek and huffing. Sam's glare only grew stronger and more hateful at her passive look.

"Does it occur to you that we've been putting up with this crap for years?" she asked, now shaking from rage. "How **I** have been listening to you go on and on about how perfect and gorgeous you _think _you are?" she spat as her voice grew louder. Shaking her head she glared. "Well I'm sick of it! I am SICK and TIRED of it!" Sam crossed her arms over her chest and huffed resentfully. "I'm going to be honest and say that I don't agree. I'm sorry but don't see how anyone who doesn't even have the ability to be a proper friend and stay true to her best friend would be wanted by anyone!" she cried before shooting Clover with another fierce glare and screaming. "And yes that includes Tim Scam as well!"

Clover's eyes narrowed in fury as she glanced up at Sam. She was sick and tired of her always whining about how much better of a friend she was. About how much better of a person she was and how she thought she was an angel of some sort. But most of all she was tired of her obvious jealousy. "Well…" Clover started knowing just how to hurt Sam by now. "He sure as hell isn't going to marry you!" she screamed talking about Scam again. Sam's eyes narrowed halfway from anger but Clover ignored it going on.

"**YOU** may think he has the same personality as you and you may _think _you're smart and what not but have you forgotten the most obvious and clear fact of all?" she spat cruelly purposely choosing to ignore the rest of Sam's speech and focus on the one man she mentioned. Only because she knew Sam would always be vulnerable when it came to him, she would always pine for him secretly and never admit it out loud. And right now all she wanted was to make Sam feel bad, and she knew bringing up that little secret that she thought she hid so well, was the best way to crush her pride. Finding Sam watching her with a heated glare but staying silent Clover smirked knowing she owned her.

"He rejected you" she said plainly making Sam's eyes widen. "That's right Sammie! Newsflash!" Clover said, rudely waving a hand in front of Sam's face. "TIM SCAM rejected you!" she screamed feeling beyond powerful at this moment. She smirked viciously at her sad-looking friend. "Remember when you told him how you thought he was cool and smart and he didn't react?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while watching Sam bite her lip. "And then when you said it was over between you and him he didn't even frown or look upset in any way?" her smirk grew more malicious and cruel. "It's damn obvious why Sam…" Sam looked up at Clover with her eyes shaking as she listened to Clover. "The truth is…" she said in a matter of fact tone. "He was glad to have finally gotten rid of you."

Sam's mouth fell open and she felt her eyes sting with tears at Clover's hurtful, careless words. Clover only smirked again taking no mercy on Sam's obvious discomfort and sorrow. "He rejected you back then…sorry not rejected…" her eyes filled up with a mocking glint as she looked at the redhead. "He would have had to have noticed you in the first place to reject you…" Alex gasped at what Clover was saying not believing her own ears.

"So no he didn't **REJECT **you…" Clover whispered. "He just never noticed you and never will" she finished looking triumphant and victorious in every way as she watched Sam's hurt, pained, and unhappy face all at her words. Sam looked down away from Clover's face as pain filled up her mind. She had never felt this upset before. And it was all because of Clover. Finding that Sam was still silent Alex grew concerned and walked over to Sam. "Sammie?" she said only to gasp when she saw a tear roll down Sam's face before she brought her hand up and tried to wipe it away. Only more tears followed and soon she was sobbing loud enough for it to be heard clearly. Sam bit her lip closing her eyes tightly, no longer wanting to ever see Clover's face. She threw Alex a sad look before she turned and ran out of the room straight to her own and never looking back.

A smirk made it's way on Tim Scam's face as he watched Sam leaving to her room through the camera again, because he knew this friendship between them was over. Even if they didn't make it official, the pain and hurt on Sam's face and the disapproving frown on Alex's face told him they would never trust Clover again. That was exactly what he had been aiming to achieve but had never thought possible. But now he had done it and he couldn't help but feel like king. Switching off the cameras he took a deep breath and relaxed knowing victory was near.

Still, he was left…puzzled. He couldn't figure out why Samantha had reacted like that once Clover had said he didn't want her. Why had _that _statement been what finally pushed Sam to cry? Clover had said plenty of hurtful things before that but none of them had evoked that hurt reaction from Sam and he just didn't understand why. Why did she care about what Clover said about him over everything else more? It really didn't make sense… Letting go of that confusing thought Scam smirked knowing their friendship was near over and very soon he could make his final move.

Later that night Sam ignored the knocking on her door because she had locked it, even though she knew it was Alex because she didn't want to see anyone at all right now. Still crying Sam fell on her bed and buried her head into her pillow as her tears soaked the soft surface. "How could she say something like that?" Sam said in a muffled scream remembering how happy she had looked just because she was in pain. A friend would never do that. Not being able to figure Clover out and not really understanding why all the things she said about Scam not wanting her hurt so badly Sam closed her eyes and tried to sleep the pain away.

* * *

"_**Where am I?" Sam thought as she walked along a darkened hall in an unknown place. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the darkness as she shivered from the fact that she couldn't see anything but for some reason she failed to feel afraid. Which of course made no sense at all but she strangely felt as if she were home, in a place where she belonged. **_

_**Brushing off that strange thought she kept walking while trying to look around and figure out where she was and why she felt so at home here. She couldn't help but look in awe when she saw moonlight pouring in from the large semi-circle windows of the glass hallway and a small smile formed on her face because she just felt so at peace. She hadn't felt this way in a long long time. Taking in the beauty of her surroundings she kept walking, any thought that she needed to go to her real home quickly disappearing and fading away. **_

_**She was so absorbed with the peaceful surroundings that didn't even notice when the lights came on, flooding the hallway with light. She blinked when she finally noticed, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the new light before she saw that there was a large door right in front of her. Her curiosity getting the better of her she found her hand reaching out and turning the golden doorknob letting her go inside. **_

_**She glanced around and it only took a moment to realize she was in a master bedroom. Her eyes trailed over the large bed, ornate furniture and the large fireplace burning not too far away and filling the room with heat. Her eyes narrowed when she saw there was a chair in front of it and she thought she saw an arm leaned over the armrest. She blushed immediately, embarrassed that she had just walked into someone's bedroom. She cleared her throat to get their attention so she could apologize but when he (as she guessed it was a man by his large, muscular frame) finally turned and faced her Sam gasped taking a step back in shock. **_

_**She was in HIS house? This was HIS mansion? She remained silent, her mouth sealed shut from shock as she took in his familiar features and the way his sea-foam eyes seemed to flicker in the light of the fire as he started to come closer. She took a step back, only to feel her back touch the door as Scam came closer and closer to her stopping only when his feet were touching hers. She gulped but kept her eyes glued to his handsome face and was surprised when he gave her a small smile. **_

_**Before she could ask what he was up to he spoke with his smile still on his lips. "You don't need to hide it from me Sam, I know how you feel" he whispered. Sam's eyebrow raised in confusion. "..About what?" she asked in a small whisper. Scam smirked a little before he leaned in until his nose was touching hers. "About me…" he whispered lowly. "About us." **_

_**Sam blushed as her eyes widened in surprise. "Wha…what?" she said making him smile at her again. "That's right Sammie, I know" he said softly while wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her body closer to his own. She could only stay silent as she limply fell into his embrace. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked while stroking her hair and Sam had never known he could be so gentle. "Why didn't you just say that you love-"**_

_**Her gasp cut him off as she looked up at him with widened eyes. Scam chuckled at her cute reaction. "It's alright Sam. You can say it" he said making her blush harder not believing her ears. She stayed silent only looking at him fixedly before she found herself talking. "I can't" she whispered and noticed how pained she sounded to her own ears. Giving her a sincere smile he shook his head. "Yes you can" he said holding her closer. Sam bit her lip and looked down knowing she couldn't. "I can't" she said again only softer this time. He shifted, using his finger to raise her chin and make her look at him. **_

"_**Yes you can" he said firmly making Sam bit her lip. A small smirk formed on his face when she stayed silent yet he could see the longing in her emerald-eyed gaze when she looked at him. "Then again…" he whispered. "You don't really need to" he whispered before covering her lips with his. Sam's eyes widened in surprise when she felt him kissing her. **_

_**She stood in silence as she took in the feel of his lips moving against hers and before she realized it her hands had snaked up and around his neck as she pulled him as close to her as she could and kissed him back fervently. She felt him smirk against her lips as he deepened the kiss while walking backwards and taking her with him and soon they had fallen onto the bed. He buried his face into her neck placing hot open-mouthed kisses against the side and making her shudder in bliss. "Tim…" Sam moaned, closing her eyes and letting him do what he wanted to her because by now she had realized she wanted it too. She felt him take off her shirt and toss it away before his mouth began moving down her chest on the way to her stomach. She could feel him smirk into the skin of her stomach before his tongue darted out tasting her skin, making her shudder in pleasure. **_

"_**Why didn't I just tell him how I feel before?" she thought annoyed with herself for not being true to her feelings. Sam bit her lip and moaned hard when she felt his hands stroking over her breasts from over her bra before he finally took it off letting the tips of his fingers touch the delicate skin there. She didn't even try to stop him because this felt so right. Shutting off her mind from any thoughts that he was a criminal and she was a spy and this should not be happening at all Sam turned around laying herself on top of him and gazing into those eyes of his that drove her into madness. She smiled, letting her index finger trace over his jaw line and enjoying its strength while he smirked back at her. Her head moved down letting her lips touch his as she kissed him passionately over and over again. **_

_**She stopped after a few minutes and glanced at his face lovingly smiling at him all the while as he made her sit up and soon their clothes were gone letting them see each other without any barriers in between. Sam blushed as her eyes roamed over his muscular chest and perfect body and she looked down for a moment making him chuckle before he pulled her closer letting her bare body come into contact with his, leaving her to stutter out his name. He held her in his arms for a moment longer before he leaned her back on the bed and gave her a smile. **_

"_**Is there something you want to say to me?" he asked almost teasingly as he remained on top of her. Sam blinked in confusion wondering why they were talking at all now. "What?" she asked with a little pout making him chuckle. Tim gave her a little smirk. "That you love me?" he said making her blush. She bit her lip and looked away. "Sammie?" he said making her shiver at the sound of his voice. **_

_**She turned to look at him with a blush on her face as she slowly reached up and placed her hands on his shoulder bringing him closer. Biting her lip she blushed harder while looking into the depths of his hypnotizing eyes. "I do love you….Tim."**_

* * *

When the blaring sound of the alarm clock she had forgotten to turn off last night filled her ears Sam groaned before her eyes opened and she sat up with a start. Her eyes glanced around surprised that she was in her room. Her eyes glanced next to her expecting to see the man she had just been with a moment ago only to freeze when reality dawned upon her. "It was just a dream…" Sam whispered and realized the burning at her heart when that fact settled in. Curling up into a ball Sam brought her arms down and hugged her knees as she sat in shock. Why had she dreamt of him like that? Sam bit her lip as her eyes widened in realization. Her heart pounded away in her chest and she gulped as suddenly things started to make a lot of sense. She was…in love…

Her eyes widened even more as she tried to deny it scolding at herself for feeling this way but she stopped when she realized that being in love with Tim Scam was the only real reason why she could feel this upset because Clover had said he didn't care for her and never would. Why else would her heart be hurting like this? She had never really cared before when Clover went after any other guy but this? This was different.

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek Sam bit her lip and rocked back and forth on the bed. Her heart felt stranded and she was unsure of what to do now. How would she ever live with it if Scam truly had feelings for Clover as she said he did?

Shaking her head stubbornly she refused to let herself think that. Not wanting to think about it, or Clover at all, Sam glared at the wall before she slumped back into bed and just lay there. A frown was on her face as she thought about the girl that she didn't couldn't consider a friend anymore. Sam didn't even know how much longer she could even pretend she did.

* * *

He was in awe. Awe was the only word that came to mind when he thought about how well this bizarre plan was working. It had been a week since Sam had shut herself in her room and cried and ever since that day he hadn't heard Clover and her talk to each other at all. Even Alex had stopped trying to make them make up because it had been a pointless effort. And at those rare times when they came in front of each other they just turned and went the other way not even wanting to be in each other's presence.

But he knew that today was Sam's cousin's wedding and from what he had heard they were all still going. He had heard Alex asking them to set aside their differences just for today so that they could attend. Both Sam and Clover had privately agreed to do that although they still hadn't said one word to the other.

"_Still…" _he thought knowing they were going to be in the same room today. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. Would the wedge he had put between them stay strong and keep them from talking? Knowing that the wedding was going to be interesting he knew he had to see for himself. And for some reason he had a strong feeling that somehow today, even if it was supposed to be a joyous day, was going to mark the official end of Clover and Sam's dying friendship. He had a deep feeling that was how it was going to be. _"And my instincts never do lie"_ he thought with a smirk before going off to think of a way to be at the wedding.

* * *

When the limo finally stopped outside the large mansion Sam sighed before stepping out and not even throwing a glance at the girl that came out after her. She smiled at Alex when she stepped out of the car and walked up to the door waiting for her aunt to let them in. While she waited for the door to open she stole a quick glance at Clover who was frowning before she looked away in irritation. While she had decided she would set her hatred and anger towards Clover aside and be happy for her cousin she was finding it hard to be in front of her after a whole week of avoiding her and staying away from her. And as sweet as Alex had been by asking Clover to behave today so Sam's cousin could have a proper wedding, she found that she was unhappy that Clover had even agreed to come.

To put it shortly she would rather she hadn't come at all. At least she would have been able to have a peace of mind but now she would have to watch Clover frowning and glaring at her all throughout the ceremony. When the door opened Sam quickly wiped away her frown and smiled at her aunt, Stephanie and her mother Gaby who was smiling back at her. 'Hi honey!" Stephanie said before wrapping Sam in a hug. "It's been so long since I've seen you" she said in joy and Sam hugged her back before moving to meet her mother. "Come on in Sammie, the ceremony is in the evening so you should get some rest before that okay?" she said while rubbing her daughter's back and wondering why Sam looked a little upset. _"She must be getting emotional over Isabel getting married, they have always been close" _she thought with a smile before telling her daughter she should go meet Isabel because she had been waiting for her.

After Sam left, Gaby turned to Alex and Clover and smiled. "Come on in" she said before turning and leading them into Sam's aunt's house. Showing them the room that had been arranged for them for today she left after telling them to get some rest as well. When the door closed, Alex immediately turned to Clover. "Okay Clover. Warning. If you do anything to bother Sam here I swear it will come back to haunt you" she said threateningly before moving to go into the bathroom and wash up because she really didn't want to deal with Clover more than she had to.

Hearing the bathroom door close Clover rolled her eyes at the treatment she was receiving from Alex for the last week. But it had to be the worst today. Frowning Clover sat on the bed and sulked hoping this wedding would be over soon so she could get away from Sam again. She didn't really like being around her anymore.

* * *

When evening finally arrived Sam walked down the stairs dressed in a magenta gown that Alex had helped her find. She made her way downstairs quickly and froze when she saw Clover coming down the other set of stairs at the same time. Frowning she sped up and got downstairs before she could and quickly walked to talk to her mother so she wouldn't have to hang around with Clover until the ceremony began. "Hey Sweetie" Gaby said with joy in her voice as noticed how pretty Sam looked. Sam's aunt smiled. "Well don't you look beautiful" she said making Sam blush and mutter a shy thank you. Sam looked up and frowned when she saw Clover coming over with Alex nearby but for some reason it looked like Clover was trying to lose Alex. Ignoring Clover, Sam walked over to them and smiled only at Alex before taking her aside to talk with until the ceremony began.

Clover threw Sam a heated glare as she took Alex and went to the side forcing her to stand there looking like a lonely loser. She knew why she was doing this. She was trying to get back at her for the fact that she couldn't have Scam even though she wasn't to blame at all. She couldn't blame him for picking the better girl, now could she? Wondering what to do to pass the time her eyes narrowed when she heard Sam's mother talking to her aunt about how beautiful Sam looked tonight. She rolled her eyes in annoyance not agreeing with that claim before an idea formed in her head to let the party's focus shift to her. Smirking she walked over to Gaby slowly and stopped when she reached her.

"Hi" she said making both Sam's mother and aunt turn to look at her. "Hello" Stephanie said with a smile. "Clover right? You're Sam's friend?" she asked politely and Clover nodded quickly. "Thanks for coming to my daughter's wedding, it means a lot" she said before excusing herself to go check on her daughter. Clover smirked when she was finally alone with Gaby knowing it was time to make her move.

"You must be really excited Mrs. Simpson" Clover said making Gaby smile. "Of course" she said with no lack of joy in her voice, "My sister's daughter is getting married, I couldn't be happier." Clover smiled tightly. 'Congratulations" she said making Gaby smile again. "Why thank you Clover, that's very-"

"But I can't help but feel bad" Clover said cutting Gaby off. Gaby looked at her in confusion not understanding what she was talking about. "What?" she asked softly. Clover sighed giving Gaby a shrug. "Wouldn't you rather it was Sam's wedding that was happening? Wouldn't that make you happier?" she asked and Gaby's mouth formed a little "o" before she laughed. "Of course it would" she said happily while her mind began to think about what that day would be like when her own daughter got married. It would be the best day of her life, and she could hardly wait for it to happen.

'I'm sorry" Clover said making Gaby turn to her in confusion again. "What for?" she asked while feeling her eyes narrow when Clover frowned. "I feel bad for you because it's obvious Sam won't be getting married anytime soon" she said firmly making Gaby blink in shock and confusion. _"What on earth is she talking about?" _Gaby thought in panic wondering if Sam had somehow decided she was never going to marry for some reason and she would never get to see her grandkids. Sam couldn't do that to her, could she?

"Why would you say something like that?" Gaby asked with a slight frown on her face. Clover sighed before letting her eyes rest on Sam who was smiling at Alex and talking about something happily. She looked back at Gaby and spoke louder this time. "Well to get married she would need a husband right? And she isn't going to get one" she said loud enough for a few people around Gaby to hear.

Looking around in embarrassment Gaby gave Clover a little glare not understanding where all this nonsense was coming from. "What are you talking about?" she said a little angrily this time because her patience was beginning to wear thin. Clover gave her a fake innocent look. "You mean Sam didn't tell you?" Gaby glanced around again before looking at her daughter's friend who she was beginning to wonder if she had gone crazy. "Tell me what?" Gaby said while trying to keep calm.

Clover smirked knowing now was her chance and all attention was on her. Looking Gaby in the eye she put on a sad face. "Mrs. Simpson I hate to say this but…" she bit her lip. "For the last three years, Sam has been pining over a man who doesn't want her and that's why she isn't going to marry because she can't even bring herself to date another guy let alone marry one" she said all at once making Gaby gasp as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Many other of the women who had been eavesdropping also gasped in shock. "What?" Gaby screamed after a moment successfully drawing the attention of the rest of the people at the party who hadn't been listening along with Alex and Sam's who had heard her mother scream.

Sam turned around in worry wondering what was going on only to notice her mother looking at her in shock and confusion before she came over to her. Glancing around she saw many other women looking at her and shaking their heads in disappointment and Sam could only wonder what was going on. But she had a really bad sinking feeling that only got worse when she noticed Clover was giving her a blatant smirk. Before she could try to figure out why, her mother grabbed her arm and whispered that they had to talk now. "What is it mom?" Sam asked really worried and Gaby sighed before pulling Sam into a corner of the room not even letting Alex follow her. Watching them go Alex turned to find Clover smirking and she could only hope she hadn't done something to cause this.

When she finally had her daughter in a quiet spot Gaby frowned. "Sam what's going on?" she asked making Sam's eyes widen as she looked at her mother, confused. "I don't know what you're talking about mom" she said honestly. Gaby let out a breath and bit her lip trying to think of the words to say this. She finally spoke a few moments later. "Which man have you known for three years?" she asked making Sam's eyes widen. Sam took a step back and blinked in shock. "Wha-what?" Gaby sighed. "Look Sammie, please tell me this is a lie" she said with stress on her face. Sam only glanced at her saying nothing because she still wasn't sure what was happening here. Gaby frowned. "Look, Clover told me that there is some man that, for three years-"

"Mom!" Sam screamed in shock when she heard what she was saying. _"Clover didn't…did she?" _Sam thought as she looked past her mother, past the wedding guests that were looking at her with pity at the blonde in question. Her eyes widened and she felt herself glare when she saw the triumphant smirk on Clover's face. _"She did" _Sam thought before she dropped her head and felt tears of humiliation and disbelief fill up in her eyes. Without saying anything Sam turned and ran upstairs ignoring the scream that scream from her mother asking her where she was going.

She ran up to her room still crying before she slammed the door shut and collapsed on the bed sobbing into the blankets. Because she was so busy crying she never noticed the curtain at the window move and Scam stick his head out as he watched her carefully. Scam's mouth was in a firm line of confusion as he heard her crying and mumbling how much she hated Clover and never wanted to see her again.

"_What did Clover do?" _he thought knowing he had no idea because it had been hard to stay downstairs with people wondering who he was. It was a shame this was a private party where only family had been invited which made it hard for him to just pose as a guest. And it was because of that, that he had no idea what Clover had done to make Sam this heartbroken and upset. Hearing Sam mutter that Clover wasn't her friend anymore and it was over, he found himself curious and annoyed that he couldn't know what the reason was for his plan to finally have become a success but he decided he could live with that.

Deciding he should leave because he needed to get out before anyone saw him and prepare for killing these girls sometime soon he moved to leave only to stop when Sam suddenly stiffened and her sobs came to a sudden halt. Scam quickly moved behind the curtain again and stood there wondering if she had heard something. Looking up Sam wiped away her tears and stood having thought she head footsteps just now. "Is someone there?" she called out and Scam was in shock at how broken her voice sounded. He held his breath when she started walking towards the curtains where he was hidden. Staying absolutely still he peeked through the crack in between the two curtains and glanced at Sam easily seeing her bloodshot eyes and the dried tears on her face when she came to stand right in front of him. While holding his breath he smirked because he knew her friendship with Clover was definitely over now. He had never seen her look this upset before.

Sam bit her lip as she stared at the curtains in confusion because she had the feeling something was behind it. She was about to move one away and check when a knock at the door made her stop and turn around to find her aunt standing there. Sam quickly wiped away her tears and smiled. "Sammie it's time for the ceremony" she said and Sam belatedly remembered she was the maid of honour meaning she had to go downstairs.

She knew she really didn't want to, she didn't want to have to see Clover's face ever again but she couldn't back out on her cousin like that and ruin her wedding day. Glancing at the curtains one last time she turned and nodded before walking out of the room feeling stronger now that she had cried out her pain and hurt. She oddly felt calm now and felt she could handle seeing Clover one last time. _"Just one last time" _she told herself. _"And then when we go home tonight I will end this"_ she thought knowing this friendship was long over and she was tired of holding on.

* * *

A steel glare was stuck to Sam's face as she looked at Clover while they stood in the main room. Alex was standing behind Sam absolutely silent because Sam had asked her not to say a word. Alex bit her lip knowing Clover had crossed the line for the last time and now no one could save this friendship from ending.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Clover. "I really don't know what to say to you.." she started slowly yet fury could be heard in her tone. "What you did today was something even my enemies wouldn't have done" Sam said while frowning. Feeling her anger rise just because she was seeing Clover before her Sam clenched her teeth. "I always knew you were a materialistic, overconfident slut but I didn't know you were such a bitch!" Sam said making Clover's eyes widen in shock at the fact that Sam was swearing at her.

Feeling angry herself and knowing Sam had brought this upon herself Clover glared. "Stop it!" Clover spat. "You are the one that's a real pain" she said not really thinking at this point and just talking because she wanted to sound right. "You always think you're all that just because you know stuff and are book smart!" Clover screamed making Alex give her a heated glare. But Sam said nothing letting Clover say everything that was on her mind and letting her get it all out.

Clover glared finding Sam silent. "Oh you've always been a loser!" she said making Alex gasp and Sam bite her cheek to keep her anger in. Clover smirked thinking she had the higher end. "You know, it's very possible that the only reason you were ever popular was because you hung around with **me** all these years" she said making Alex gasp and Sam finally speak. Looking at Clover disappointingly Sam whispered. "Glad to see you even remember we had been friends for years" Sam spat before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you remember all the times I helped you do well in your classes? And made sure you didn't fail?" Sam screamed angry that Clover had used her intelligence all these years when she thought of her as a loser and didn't appreciate it at all. Clover rolled her eyes knowing Sam was going to go back to talking about school since that was all she was good at. "Yea.." Clover smirked. "And that's all you were ever good for! Tests and nothing else!"

Sam went silent again not believing how rude and ungrateful Clover truly was inside. Clover smirked at Sam's silence before opening her mouth to give a speech again. "See Sammie? Even you know you're just a nerd! That's all you've got, and NO one wants to hang out with a nerd. It's no wonder he doesn't want you either" she said making Sam seal her eyes tightly because she had heard enough.

"Then why are you my friend?…" Sam said softly making Alex gasp because she knew this was it. Clover froze on the spot and blinked wondering if those words had left Sam's mouth or not. Was she seriously serious? Sam looked up when Clover remained silent. "Answer the question Clover" Sam said while walking closer to her. "If I'm such a nerd and loser then why, why are you my friend?"

Clover narrowed her eyes not wanting to admit defeat. "I don't know" she said suddenly making Sam smirk because she had felt that was what her response was going to be. "Goodbye Clover" Sam said not even sad at this point. She was just glad that this friendship was over because she couldn't take it anymore. Turning to Alex she sighed. "I'll be moving out in a day or two" she said suddenly making Alex's eyes widen. "What?" Alex said sadly. "Sammie, no. Please?" she pleaded.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry but.." she felt herself glaring murderously at Clover. "I cant' live with a girl who I hate more than anyone else in the world" she said knowing that was the truth, making the blonde gasp and then glare. "I don't exactly like you either!" Clover screamed making Sam clench her fist tightly because she knew she just wanted to hurt Clover right now. God, help Clover if she got the chance.

When darkness suddenly filled the room they all tensed wondering how the lights had suddenly gone out. They didn't get the chance to even move before a strange smoke filled the air and in moments they were all knocked unconscious. Several moments later Scam smirked as he turned on the lights and took off his gas mask as he glanced at the three girls lying at his feet. Chuckling he moved around the house, arranging the curtains over the windows and slashing the phone wires. He went into their rooms finding all three X-powders and broke them along with the cell phones just in case. He took his time hiding their gadgets, barring the door and sealing off all the windows and exits, making sure there was no escape. Scam smirked finally moving back into the room with the three unconscious girls.

Knowing they would be up in a few moments he perched himself down on a sofa and made himself at home knowing there was no need to tie them up because they weren't going to be thinking of attacking him as a team anymore. And alone, they had no chance against him. He smirked when he heard a moan escape Alex's mouth and then Clover's and finally Sam's as they began to wake up. "What happened?" Alex asked groggily only to notice a slashed phone wire dangling in front of her nose. Her eyes widened in confusion and shock and she froze on the spot when she heard the masculine chuckle of amusement coming from behind them.

She whirled around and glared when she saw Tim Scam sitting comfortably on the couch with a smirk on his face and she knew he had been the one to do this. She had a really bad feeling and couldn't help but hope that they had spent their time trying to prepare themselves to fight scam and get gadgets instead of fighting amongst each other. It was obvious Scam was here to kill them. Alex tried standing up thinking of grabbing some gadgets from her room or attack him herself when she saw the gun he pointed at her forcing her to sit back down. Frowning she was certain he was here to fulfill his words and kill them. All that was left to see was if he was really only going to kill two of them as he had said, something she still didn't believe was true.

Sitting on the floor Clover couldn't help but be a little scared when she saw the gun in his hand but she quickly reassured herself, reminding herself that she was his choice and so he would never kill her. Sam only glanced at him sadly before throwing Clover a glare, displeased that she was stuck in the same room with her when all she wanted to do was strangle her for what she had done.

Looking at the silent glares being passed between Clover and Sam, Scam smirked before standing up. "It's time" he said slightly twirling the gun in his hand as he eyed all of them menacingly. He let out a small chuckle, feeling like laughing harder just because they all had been such fools. Standing here in this moment in time he could still hardly bring himself to believe this had happened.

"Just so you know, I've already taken care of every exit out of here and every way to contact the outside world" he said with a smirk and Alex sighed figuring that was why the telephone wire was slashed. Taking a deep breath he chuckled again. "You know, I'm actually quite shocked at you girls" he said calmly making them all look at him. Another smirk graced his lips. "The way you've been behaving for the last couple of weeks has been absolutely appalling, even by my standards" he said with shrug. They all looked down and he enjoyed their shame.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." he said mockingly. "Gosh, if anyone was to look at you know they would never guess you were ever friends at all…" he said in amusement. "Let alone best friends" he said arrogantly obviously proud of what he had indirectly caused to happen. Clover and Sam didn't look at him and even Alex was looking away, feeling like a failure. Watching them sitting there all broken and disgruntled he couldn't help but smirk and enjoy it. In fact he almost felt like letting them all live and hate each other for the rest of their days.

Their friendship was broken now that much was beyond obvious. They would never function as a spy team again. A joyful smile formed on his lips at that wonderful thought because finally Jerry's little spy trio was broken. His purpose had been fulfilled and they all despised each other now. Clover and Sam…he was certain they would never be friends again. He knew that much from what Sam had said.

Watching them with steady eyes, while he kept the gun towards them just in case he thought. _"I don__'__t have to kill them all like I was originally going to" _he reasoned. Wouldn't it be better to let them live with the broken pieces of their once friendship? His eyes glinted maliciously. _"Yes…that would be more evil would it not?" _He thought with a smirk as he thought about them spending a lifetime hating each other. How painful would it be for Jerry when his best spies resigned just because they couldn't stand the sight of each other_. "And there would be nothing Jerry could ever __do to fix this.."_ Scam thought with a smirk thoroughly enjoying the thought of beating the old man.

Seeing that he was deep in thought Sam watched Scam carefully almost painfully knowing he was about to tell them who it truly was that he wanted. Glancing at her left she saw Clover sitting there looking almost careless because she was so confident she was his choice. Feeling upset and knowing she would never be able to live with that Sam sighed before standing up slowly.

Scam who had been deep in thought immediately snapped the gun towards her with a frown on his face. Sam sighed knowing he was thinking she was trying to escape or attack him but she only shook her head before cautiously coming closer to him just in case he decided to shoot her. "There is something I need to say to you" she said softly making him raise an eyebrow in confusion and Alex and Clover gasp.

He watched her with suspicious eyes, keeping the gun towards her but he lowered it when he realized she wasn't much of a threat anyway. "Fine" he said before motioning his head for her to go ahead. Sam took a deep breath hardly believing she was going to do this but she had to. Letting her eyes rest on his face she knew she had never been able to make her mind up about him. Having seen his face in her dreams for over a week now she knew what her heart was trying to tell her mind. Somehow, she was still in love with him and she had to accept it before she went crazy. "I…" she started slowly before sighing and trying again. "Tim I…" Scam sighed. "Spit it out Sam" he said impatiently wanting to get on with what he was here for. He could hardly wait to see Jerry's face when he learned his spies hated each other now and-

"I love you."

Scam froze on the spot when he heard what Sam had finally said and suddenly all his thoughts were gone in a flash. Gripping the gun in his hand he looked up at her slowly in shock. "..What?" he said sounding just as shocked as he looked. Sam bit her lip while nodding letting him know he had heard her right. Clover couldn't help but watch them with an open mouth and Alex could only stare at the scene before her but inside she knew that Sam must be speaking the truth. _"Why else would she have been so upset each and every time Clover said she couldn't have him?" _she reasoned quietly.

Scam just stood there watching the redhead's sincere face having never been caught more off guard in his life. She….loved him? Sam sighed knowing he was probably furious with her now and was going to kill her faster than before. "I'm sorry" Sam said making him blink. She sighed. "But I had to say it…"she whispered. "Even if you kill me now I don't care" she said tiredly making Scam's eyes widen in shock because she wasn't afraid of dying, even at his hands. Sam bit her lip while thinking how sick and tired she was of hearing Clover say how she could never have him. "I would rather die than see you with Clover anyway…" she whispered sadly surprising him more than he ever had been in his life. Scam stayed silent still in shock. He always was always able to see things coming, it was an ability of his…but this? He could safely say he had never seen this coming.

Finding Scam silent and Sam staring at him with hopeful, longing eyes Alex sighed knowing they needed this to end now. "Which one of us is it Scam?" Alex said tiredly wanting closure from this mess he had put them in. Her two best friends were no longer friends, all over him and she knew she would never forget that.

Scam didn't even really hear Alex when she spoke still being too much in shock over Sam's confession from a few moments ago to say anything. Sam loved him? He didn't understand. Even for being a genius and smart criminal he just didn't understand. Trying to figure this out his mind flickered back to the way she had reacted all throughout these few weeks. That time when he had thought she was jealous…she had actually been jealous? _"No…she couldn't be. Sam was only mad at Clover because she was sick of her making it all about herself all the time"_ he thought only to shockingly realize a moment later that he…for once in his life.

He was wrong.

It all made sense now like it hadn't before. The reason Sam had been fighting with Clover and getting annoyed with her all this time wasn't because she was sick of losing guys to her all the time…but because this time, in Sam's point of view it was HIM who Clover was trying to take. _"And if she loves me like she says she does then…she was just…" _he thought.

She was just protecting…him. His eyes closed for a moment when he remembered the multitude of times during this entire period that Sam had said things to defend him. Like that time she said he didn't do one-night stands because he didn't seem like that kind of guy. She had no reason to say that besides defend him. He opened his eyes staring at the redhead and not understanding what he had ever done, to make her feel this way about him. He had always thought she hated him and he certainly hadn't done anything to make her love him…had he? Why did she love him?

Seeing her mouth move he realized she was speaking and he broke out his thoughts to listen. "Is it Clover that you love?" she asked not even bothering to mask the pain her voice. Scam looked down from her and stared at the gun in his hand trying to use it to stay tied to his evil plan. He didn't know what to say now. Originally he was just going to laugh in their faces and kill them all and then he had decided that he wouldn't kill them, just leave them to hate each other forever. So of course when he was being asked this question he didn't really have an answer.

Finding him silent till several moments after she had asked the question, Sam sighed assuming his silence as a yes. _"So Clover was right then" _Sam thought sadly as she realized that she must be a wishful idiot when he so obviously had no feelings for her. She could feel sadness and despair clutching at her heart but not because of the fact that she was probably going to die now but at the fact that Clover was right. That hurt more than anything else.

Clover, noticing that he hadn't said no couldn't help but smirk despite the situation. She stood up slowly and walked over to Sam. "See I was right!" she said suddenly making everyone look at her in shock. Clover knew she was sounding self-centred right now but she knew she had to make Sam acknowledge she had been right all along. The last few weeks had been a pain to deal with, with Sam constantly saying it wasn't her that he wanted. But now she was sure she was right to say it was her. She couldn't help but celebrate that fact no matter what was going on around her.

Seeing that he was still saying nothing Alex bit her lip worried about Sam and her coming fate. She knew now that Clover was (shockingly) Scam's choice and that meant that her and Sam were set to die but it didn't look like Clover cared about that at all. No, she was too busy rubbing her hollow victory if it could even be called that into Sam's face. She couldn't help but glare at the blonde for her priorities but she knew that ever since this stupid fight over Scam had started Clover hadn't really been being a friend to them at all so of course doing the same now was just normal.

Sam stood there looking away from Clover who was watching her with a triumphant face and glancing him sadly before she felt her eyes filling up with tears. She couldn't help but feel heartbroken and humiliated as she looked down knowing her feelings would never matter to him. Feeling a tear leak down her face Sam took in a sharp intake of breath before she shook her head and turned away, moving to stand next to Alex who was supposed to die like she was. And while she really didn't care about dying herself because she would never be able to live with seeing Clover with him, she felt bad that Alex was going to die because she didn't deserve this.

Absorbed by her thoughts she never heard the footsteps behind her until she felt a strong grip land itself on her arm stopping her in her tracks. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him. Sighing Sam realized he was furious and was obviously going to kill her first.

"Do you honestly think….I love Clover?" Came Scam's shocked and annoyed voice from behind her making Sam's eyes widen before she turned around to look at him in shock. Clover's eyes widened as she looked at him standing there holding Sam's arm. "What?" she squeaked out not understanding what was going on here. Alex ignored Clover's squeak and bit her lip while she watched Scam with careful eyes, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Staring at him with widened eyes, Sam could see disappointment on his face when he looked at her. "I can't believe you, the smartest of your friends would think I would want Clover" he said sounding disgusted, making her blink in surprise. "You don't?" she asked making him sigh. He shook his head feeling silly at this point. This was not how his plan was supposed to go down. 'No" he said truthfully looking down and missing the smile that formed on her face.

Using his grip on her arm he brought her closer before he sighed. "I didn't realize you had feelings for me" he said making her blush a little despite the situation. Frowning he continued. "If I had known I _might _not have done something like this" he whispered not really knowing what he would have been doing right now if he had already known Sam loved him. Sam stared at him with unblinking eyes as she heard what he said. Clover looked at Scam in shock starting to see what was going on here and she could say she didn't like it.

Staying silent Alex noticed that it didn't look like Scam was gonna kill anyone now. He seemed too busy and preoccupied with Sam to do anything else. Letting out a small breath she relaxed realizing that through some bizarre cork of fate Sam's confession must have gotten to him after all. Remembering how he had just said he might not have done this if he knew Sam had feelings for him, Alex was forced to wonder if he sincerely did love Sam and hadn't been joking about loving one of them at all. Her eyes went wide when she watched him sigh and put the gun in his pocket before he looked at Sam again. Although Alex wasn't sure if he really loved Sam all along or just had a change of heart right now she found that she really didn't care because at least the gun was put away and no one was going to get hurt. _"Thank god it__'__s over" _she thought.

Staring at Sam with an almost embarrassed look on his face Scam sighed sounding drained. "Why didn't you just tell me before?" he asked sounding annoyed because now he knew he had been needlessly giving himself credit for making Sam respond to what he had been doing when her reactions had nothing to do with his plan. She had only been reacting because of her own feelings not because of his devious plan. He couldn't help but be a little peeved at that.

Sam blinked in surprise as she quickly remembered how he had asked her that exact same question in her dream. She never knew she knew him so well. Sam bit her lip and sighed. "I didn't know until now" she said truthfully knowing that the only reason she even knew she loved him was because Clover had pushed her buttons until she saw the truth.

Feeling awkward, and not understanding how he had gotten himself into this odd position Scam sighed before wrapping an arm around Sam and drawing her in his embrace. She bit her lip and rested her head against his broad chest with a small tired sigh. He held her in silence for a moment before he found himself speaking awkwardly. "I'm…sorry about all you went through because of **Clover**" he said stiffly not really understanding the words that were coming out of his mouth right now. No, he was too shocked over this bizarre turn of events to think straight. He sighed. "But I honestly hadn't expected her to be this…harsh" he said making the blonde gasp in the far corner of the room she was standing in.

Ignoring Clover, Scam knew he wasn't lying. He had honestly thought they were going to fight a little and then make up leaving him back at square one. He had never actually expected his plan to work. Clover gave Scam a heated glare knowing he was changing his strategy and manipulating Sam now for some reason. He was trying to pin all the blame on her when it was so obviously his fault any of this had happened. She had to do something. Now.

"Sam what are you doing?" Clover screamed sounding annoyed. "Get away from him, don't listen to him! He's evil!" she screamed only making Sam roll her eyes in response because she couldn't help but wonder how that knowledge hadn't been evident to her when she had been lusting after him herself.

Before Sam could say anything Scam spoke instead giving Clover an annoyed glare. "How dare you blame me?" he growled. Clover looked at him with a huff and pointed a finger towards him. "YOU are the one that started this! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed accusingly making Scam raise an eyebrow. While he would love to take credit for the fact that Clover was finally being seen as the twit that she was he honestly had little to do with that.

"No.." he said firmly while still holding Sam close. "It's your fault. I just lit the flame, YOU are the one that burned down your friendship with it" he said making Clover clamp her mouth shut at his words. Sam found herself nodding at what he said as she clutched onto him leaning a little closer and Alex too couldn't help but agree that he was kind of right. Even if he had started the trouble Clover did make it into a huge mess all by herself.

Not meeting eyes with anyone Clover tried not to let his words get to her. He was the one that started this not her. Sighing and feeling almost stupid now Clover looked up to Sam for some support only to notice Sam was watching her with a heated glare and Alex of course was also frowning at her. Realizing no one was about to take her side she decided she needed to make this stupid tension end.

No one moved at all and the room stood silent for a few moments with Sam staying in Scam's arms while glaring at Clover, Alex frowning at the blonde and Clover looking down and biting her lip feeling lost and alone. Suddenly she looked up and spoke. "Well we all have to admit this is silly" she said actually smiling and shaking her head. Watching her friends still glaring at her Clover understood this had blown way out of proportion and _maybe_ just _**maybe**_ she had gotten a little carried away.

"_But that's okay" _Clover thought with a grin knowing Sam would just forgive her like she always did. That was what friends were for and this wasn't the first time they had fought after all. She had annoyed Sam before but it never had any consequences. This would obviously be no different. Telling herself that, Clover gave Sam a smile while taking a step closer to her. "Sam let's just forget this lame fight" she said while rolling her eyes and giggling at how stupid this whole situation was and she knew Sam would agree.

Sam said nothing only watching Clover with her eyes narrowed in disgust as she stayed in Scam's arms. She couldn't believe she was giggling. _"She thinks this is funny?" _Sam thought in shock while her anger mounted. She thought everything she had done over the last few weeks was a joke? Feeling her fury rise Sam remembered how badly Clover had hurt her. How she had gone to Mandy and spread rumours about her in their school making it impossible for her to go there now without being laughed at. Remembering how she had asked Arnold to date her because she assumed she was so desperate for a boyfriend.

Sam bit her cheek and leaned harder against Scam's frame as she kept remembering all the awful things Clover had done. How she had said she would never find a husband to her mom, how she had called her a loser and a nerd over and over again until she couldn't stand to bear it anymore. Sam bit her lip and glared at Clover as she stood there smiling.

All that stuff she had done had hurt. A lot. An insincere apology like the one Clover was saying right now was NEVER going to be enough. In fact any apology whatsoever was never going to be enough after all she had done. Sam took a deep breath while feeling her veins course with raw fury and bottled up anger.

Still saying nothing Sam realized how during all this time she had seen how less of a friend Clover was to her. She still remembered the amount of pain Clover had put her through, how much she had made her cry and how much she had enjoyed it. _"She was like an enemy to me…" _Sam thought angrily with her eyes in narrow slits of rage. _"No.." _she thought growing angrier. _"Even worst enemies don't do what she did" _Sam thought remembering how Clover had used everything she knew about her from their years of friendship against her and turned her into a big joke for others to laugh at.

"_I can't forget that" _Sam thought angrily knowing she never could. Thanks to Tim Scam she was able to see what Clover was truly like. Her mouth remained closed but inside she was seething at all the humiliation she had endured all at the hands of one person

Clover McSell.

Sam knew she had never been more insulted and tormented in her life. "_And it wasn__'__t Scam who did that…" _Sam thought while glaring_. "It was Clover__…__my "friend." _Her face grew harder at the thought. How could she call Clover her friend after all she had done? _"I …I can't.." _she realized through her mind-numbing anger.

Finding Sam silent Clover let out a sigh of relief knowing Sam was going to just let this go like she should. It just made sense for her to forgive her anyway. "I knew you'd forgive me Sam" she said sounding self-assured and confident. "Besides this isn't even really my fault!" she said giving Sam an innocent look. "I know you know it's his" she said while pointing at Tim Scam who gave her a murderous glare. Ignoring him she shrugged airily. "And besides it doesn't really matter" she said matter-of-factly. "We've always been best friends forever anyway" she said as if that was supposed to excuse everything she had done. And Sam quickly realized she was just trying to easily wheedle her way out of the situation, a thought that only made her angrier.

Giving Clover a charged glare Sam finally spoke. "You can blame Scam all you want…" she said taking an angry huff of air. "But HE didn't make you behave in the way that you did" Sam said decisively. "He didn't make you spread those nasty rumours about me, nor did he control you into being such a bitch all the time!" Sam pointed a finger at Clover and glared murderously. "That was you Clover, all of it!" she snapped furiously while fixing Clover with a lethal glare laden with hatred.

Clover gulped and couldn't help but take a step back, feeling a little afraid of Sam at this moment. She looked very angry, her aura was radiating with destructive rage and she really didn't get why Sam wasn't just telling her it was okay and she didn't mind like she should be. Keeping her eyes on Sam she only relaxed when she saw Sam open her mouth to speak again after a long pause.

"But you know what?…" Sam said with her voice in a low whisper. "I have to admit you are right about one thing…" she said with her voice unnaturally calm. Clover smiled and relaxed knowing Sam was finally acting normal. Alex could only stare at Sam in worry because by the killer glare on Sam's face it didn't look like she was calm at all or about to forgive Clover.

Watching Sam with confused eyes Scam too was lost with the way she was acting. Was she honestly just going to forgive Clover for everything she had done? He shook his head in disappointment knowing that if he had been in her place he would have probably killed Clover by now.

Clover took a breath of relief and smiled at Sam. "Oh Sammie I knew you'd agree" she said calmly. "We were always the best of friends" she said with a little smirk always having known Sam was used to forgiving her and that wasn't about to change now. Sam only nodded slowly before leaning against Scam again and making him stiffen in sudden surprise as he felt her manoeuvring her hands around his waist for a moment before she stepped away with her hands behind her back.

A glare made it's way on Sam's face and Clover couldn't understand why she looked downright ferocious right now as she paced closer to her. "You're right Clover" Sam said with her voice in a growl of anger before she brought her right hand out from behind her back and smirked when she saw Clover gasp at the object she was holding in her hand. Alex gasped in shock and Scam's eyes widened when he saw she was now holding the gun that had just been in his pocket.

Sam's smirk grew wider as she took in the terror and worry on Clover's face as she stood holding the gun in front of her. Her smile and carefree smirk was long gone and now she was finally taking her seriously. And Sam quickly realized that Clover had actually had the nerve to think she was going to get just get away with all the hurt and pain she had put her through.

"You are right Clover" she repeated one more time. "We _were_ best friends" were the short words that left Sam's mouth before she pulled the trigger letting a deafening boom fill the surroundings…..

And the only noise that came after that…

Was the sound of a thud.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAAHA - ahem

Shocking end right? Lol. Well to be fair we don't know if Blondie (I mean Clover) really died so yea…

But that's what imagination is for. :P

Hope everyone liked this…uh rather twisted story. Oh and if it seems a bit choppy that's because I kinda lost all my notes for it thanks to my comp blowing up a month or two ago. I hope I didn't do too badly writing this without the notes. *sigh*

I'd like to wish **Ivy **happy birthday again. J (HAPPY BIRTHDAY IVY, and I hope you enjoyed your present from me, even if it is late :( I hope it at least lived up to your expectations. I'm afraid it maybe didn't =(…*stupid comp that killed my notes* *grr*)

**Please Please Review? - **Make me happy because smiling is good for me. (Ignore that I am high please :P)

And now I will run and hide from any Clover fans out there. I think under my bed is good…

Luv,

Cresenta's Lark


End file.
